Between Good and Evil
by angelofjoy
Summary: twenty years later and everything was going well until the scar tingled and the blance was shifted once more. How does Harry deal as an adult with his own Children to protect?
1. Chapter 1: The Scar

Chapter 1: The Scar

Harry's feet pounded hard against the stone floor as he rushed across the entrance hall and up toward the stone gargoyle that leads to the head masters office. It had been years and years since he had set foot in this place. It was now the learning institute for his children and he had believed that he would never have to return to this place again.

Hogwarts held for him memories of good and bad times. The first few days of his education were the happiest he could remember of his childhood but as the years progressed he had learned to fear and loath the evil that dwelt within the magical world. It was a place where he had known freedom and captivity, he had learned to love and felt the strongest hate and learned that not everything was exactly as it seemed.

Harry had believed for a very long time that he would no longer have to deal with the dangers of his own child hood and he would continue to bring up his own children to understand danger but not to fear what was unknown to them. The children of Harry and Ginny Potter did not know the particulars of the dark years that plagued their country. They had learned the basics, would not say the name of the dark lord and believed that through the work of many, there father included, peace was finally with them. There were still dark wizards in the world but none as evil as he-who-must-not-be-named, and so they went through their lives believing in all the wonders of magic and how lucky they were to live so freely.

But something had changed in Harry's calm organized life. A life he had been building from the wreckage of his past. There was strangeness in the air now; an air of panic came over him and great darkness seemed to scorch the land. A feeling he had felt and had hoped to forget was coming over him once more.

He stopped abruptly at the stone statue and looked at it blankly. He had forgotten that he was in need of a pass word to enter the office. Surly it would not be something that he would know, it had been so long.

"I need to speak to the head mistress!" he said more to himself out of anger.

"You need a pass word," the griffin answered him

"Is it Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, I am sorry it is not," the statue answered.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed and walked off angrily.

"We do not permit language like that within these walls," The gargoyle yelled after him.

He made his way quickly through the halls as if he had never left and out toward the gardens and the green houses. There was a little movement in green house number three and without knocking on the door he walked in.

Neville stood with his arms stuck in fresh soil, up to his elbows and talking kindly to a plant that was before him.

"What are you doing Neville?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, what on earth are you doing back here at Hogwarts?" Neville asked with a smile but did not pull his arms out of the dirt.

"I need to speak to the Head Mistress," Harry said as he watched Neville closely.

"Ah ha now I've got you!" Neville said to the plant, triumph all over his face.

"What on earth is that?" Harry cried as a green egg was pulled out of the earth by Neville's filthy hands.

"Oh this is a Tarinkle Mumbus egg," Neville said, "this carnivorous plant gives birth once every ten years and this one has just come of age," he said as he placed the egg into a new pot, "this egg will hatch in this pot, grow in this pot, eat the flesh eating slugs that are attracted to its sent and it will keep my green houses pest free," he said with a happy smile.

"How do you know these things," Harry said as he watched the mother plant pull a slug off one of her leaves and ate it happily.

"You learn a lot as a professor," Neville laughed, "now back to you and your quest for the Head Mistress," he said, "may I ask why you feel the need to come all the way to Hogwarts to see McGonagall when you are in such close correspondence with her because of James."

"This has nothing to do with James," Harry said impatiently.

"Then what, if you don't mind me asking," Neville asked.

"I actually need a word with Dumbledore," Harry said honestly.

"Ah," Neville said with a nod and dropped the subject, "the password is tabby cat," he said and turned back to his newly planted egg, "when you are finished perhaps we could grab a butter beer in Hogsmead and catch up on old time?"

"Yes, that sounds good," Harry said with a smile and rushed out of the green house.

Back through the school he ran, and up to the gargoyle once more, "pass word?" it asked with a sigh.

"Tabby cat," Harry said.

"How did you find that out?" the Gargoyle asked as it began to spin.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked as he took the stairs two at a time, "I'm Harry Potter."

He reached the door quickly and with a gentle tap he heard foot steps on the other side.

"My goodness Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall cried as she saw who it was at her door, "what has brought you to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I have a question for Professor Dumbledore and knew only to find him here," Harry said.

The smile on McGonagall's face faded, "what is wrong Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know but I think it's bad," a tone issued from his mouth that bore the resemblance of that of his first days at Hogwarts.

"Come in," McGonagall said and shut the door behind him.

There on the wall, hanging side by side, were the portraits he had most wanted to see. Dumbledore with his sparkling blue eyes and Snape with his dark cold eyes stared down at him.

"Good day Mr. Potter," Snape said coolly.

"Good day Professor Snape," Harry said curtly.

"Harry my boy it is so good to see you!" Dumbledore said his voice full of great happiness.

"Thank you professor," Harry said as he tried to smile but a look of almost pain crossed his face, "it is good to see you too, but I am sorry to say it is not under the best of circumstances that I am visiting."

"It isn't James is it?" Dumbledore asked, "I can't help you if he's getting into trouble."

"No," Harry said with a bit of a smile toward Snape, "but I do wish Professor Snape could be around to put him in his place."

"He needs it," Snape said coldly.

"Oh yes," Harry sighed, "the only one that can keep him in order is Ginny."

"Of course all boys are afraid of their mothers," Dumbledore chuckled, "but what then, brings you here?"

"I am a bit concerned about something. I don't think I should be because it is impossible for this to happen, and I saw it with my own eyes, but why then would I feel this?" he asked as he looked around nervously.

"I'm sorry Harry, you seem to be talking in riddle," Dumbledore said.

"Not in riddle," Snape said looking at Dumbledore, "of Riddle, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes," Harry said as he looked at Snape, "it's been twenty years; my daughter is about to start here at Hogwarts and for the first time in those twenty years the scar is tingling."

"It is?" McGonagall gasped as she rushed from her desk to his side.

"Yes," Harry answered, "it is impossible isn't it?"

"Absolutely," Snape said, "it can't be Riddle."

"Actually it can," Dumbledore said.

"What?" the three other said in unison, a general sense of shock covering their faces.

"There is a very old magic, one that not many know of, that is a secret within itself, that could, maybe be the culprit of your scar's tingling," Dumbledore said as he tented his fingers before his face and looked at Harry over the edge of his half moon spectacles, "but it hasn't been seen or used in more then five hundred years, I don't know if it is possible to have a crosser now. The gene is assumed to be completely extinct."

"What is a crosser?" Harry asked.

"A person that can cross between worlds," Dumbledore said smoothly, "but the gene has been extinct for five hundred years; do you have cotton in your ears my boy? No wizarding families have bore the gene in our life time and our magical doctors believe it to be extinct, completely, gone, eradicated, finis, final, absolutely…"

"I get it," Harry said impatiently.

"But if your scar is reacting then there is the possibility that Riddle is active once again." Dumbledore said, "And the only way I can think of is the gene, that may have lain dormant, has popped up."

"Impossible," McGonagall gasped, "we know of all the magic genes in the country. We would know."

"I have heard nothing of this in all my life," Snape said as he shook his head, "you would think I would have heard of it from Riddle himself, if there ever was such a way."

"Well, I am sure a great magic historian, like Mrs. Weasley, would be able to tell you, as I have just now, that it does exist. But I suppose that there is the possibility that he have missed someone. If the gene is active I doubt that we know who the wizard is. It may have resurrected itself, or did, and may again prove a very interesting study in magical genetics." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think Hermione would have left out a little detail like that," Harry said with a huff. "It seems like a rather useful piece of information."

"Well I guess I always have been one to leave out little things," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes you have been vague in your past," Snape sneered.

"What does a crosser do?" Harry asked not listening to anyone but Dumbledore.

"A crosser can cross between world," Dumbledore said, "and bring back what they seek from either side."

"You mean a crosser could bring Voldemort back to the land of the ..." a sharp stinging pain raced through Harry's head as Voldemort's name was mentioned. His eyes watered, the sound of his mothers screaming was alive in his mind once more. He had fallen to his knees.

"Minerva, I think you have a little search ahead of you," Dumbledore said, "Snape I think a meeting of the order of the phoenix may be in order and as for you Harry, I think it would be best if you brought your family here at once."

Snape disappeared from his frame right away, with a swish of his black robes.

"Really Albus, what do you expect me to do with start of term only days away," Minerva asked angrily as she helped Harry up off the floor.

"I do admit it is very short notice," Dumbledore said, "but if there is a whisper of Riddle's return, I don't think the death eaters will be waiting to find our crosser."

"Fine, where should I start?" She asked.

"I think you should send out the summons again but I doubt it's a child," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall walked to the book shelf that lined the wall of her office and pulled from it what looked like an hour glass filled with water.

"Have we missed anyone?" she asked the hour class.

It lifted itself off the table, spun end over end a few times as the water changed colours.

"No, Head Mistress, all children of magical blood of the age of eleven have been contacted; of said witches and wizards all have completed registration for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard." a voice like that of an automated recording answered Professor McGonagall.

"I would like you to search young adults to mature adult to see if we have missed any," McGonagall said, "start at eighteen and end at fifty."

The hour glass spun end over end quicker and quicker, the water within changing colours with every pass. Suddenly it turned red as blood and stopped abruptly.

"Magic found," the voice said, "magic found," it repeated, "magic found." it said a third time.

"What age?" McGonagall asked.

"Twenty one," the voice answered.

"Profession?" she asked.

"Student, studying...music...at...Oxford." the voice answered.

McGonagall walked quickly across the room. The image of a young woman sitting before a piano, hunched over as if she were in pain appeared in the hour glass. She stopped at a wardrobe tapped the front of it with her wand and the doors flew open. She stepped into the wardrobe and for a few moments Harry believed that she had left them in search of the woman, but she stepped out once more looking very different from anything Harry had every been used to seeing at Hogwarts.

McGonagall was dressed in a sleek black, pinstripe, suit, black heals and a violet blouse beneath her blazer.

"Why Minerva you look lovely," Dumbledore said as she placed a briefcase on her desk, conjured some paper folders and placed them with her wand inside the case. Her hair was still wound in its tight bun at the back of her head but diamond earrings sparkled like her eyes.

"If I am to look like a muggle I shall do it in style. Besides, we are talking about a visit to Oxford, they don't just let anyone in these days," She said, walked to her fire place and disappeared with a flash of green flames.

"She's brilliant isn't she?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"I guess," Harry answered feeling uncomfortable being left in the Headmistresses office.

"Sir, I think we should send Mr. Potter on his way," Snape said as he stormed back into his frame.

"What happened?" Harry asked frantically as he saw the look on Snape's face.

"Word has left the ministry of underage wizardry at the Potter household," Snape said.

"James!" Harry said angrily as he walked toward the door.

"Not James, Albus," Snape said.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Use the floo network," Dumbledore said frantically, "Go now!"


	2. Chapter 2: James, Albus and Lily

Chapter 2: James, Albus and Lily

Harry arrived with a flash of green in the darkness of his own home. All of around him was destruction. The room was cold and smelled of sweat and smoke. There was a strong sense of magical remains in the static air in the small room that served as the Potter living room. Harry flicked his wand silently and a burst of blue light flew from the end and illuminated the room around him.

"Expelliarmus," came a curse from somewhere within the house and Harry's wand flew from his hands.

"Albus!" Harry yelled angrily as the light faded.

"Papa!" Lily's weak voice could be heard from within the darkness.

"Where are you Lily," Harry called as he felt around the floor for his wand, "alright Albus, you are in enough trouble as it is, light the house so I can find my wand please."

"Lumos Maxima," came in the form of a whisper, and not from Albus' lips but from that of his older brother.

The light started very slowly and filled the room as if fear led it into all the cracks and crevices around the house. As it spread it began to show the damage that had happened. It was not the work of many but the work of just one but someone that was very strong and very accomplished in the dark arts. Harry found his wand but was unable to reverse any of the magical damage that had happen. His heart sank knowing that only the darkness and most sinister of magic could not be reversed.

"Where are you," He called out again into the dimly lit house as he had not found his children.

"In here," Came James voice.

Harry knew the sound at once and followed the soft, frightened voice until he found the door that lead into his own bed room. The door of the master suite in the small Potter house was blasted into fragments from its hinges, very little of it remained and there on the floor just past the threshold of the doorway lay Ginny.

Harry stared in shock and absolute fear at the body of his wife and panic like he had never felt before spread over him. "Where are you," He yelled frantically as he passed by his wife and spun around in his bed room searching for his children.

The door of the closet opened slowly and there, huddled around each other, wands in hands, clutching to each other were the Potter children, Lily held her new wand out before her as if she knew how to use it, but it was a useless piece of wood in her small shaking hand. Harry saw his children, black and smoky with soot and dust, tears staining their cheeks and his heart gave out and he collapsed to his knees.

"What happened here?" Harry asked, unable to hold back his own tears.

"It was a man in a mask," Lily sobbed as she ran into her father's arms.

"He wouldn't stop, he forced his way in and mamma tried to stop him. She had made us hide when she saw him at the door but he came in and he set fire to everything," James said as he too fell into his father's arms, "I couldn't stop it. Albus counter cursed after the man had left and managed to stop the fire."

Albus remained sitting in the closet his knees pulled up to his nose and his eyes red with tears. His hair was a shambles of black all about his face but his wand remained clutched in his hand.

"He killed her and got away," Albus said weakly but his voice was filled with anger.

Harry turned sharply and looked at Ginny's body once again. Her eyes were open, but they were blank. There was no movement from her at all and the life breath had left her in a second. The curse had flown straight and true and there she laid, another victim of all the dark arts.

"Take your sister," Harry said as he dried his tears and pushed Lily into James' arms. He grabbed Albus by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Take him as well," He said to James and James grabbed Albus by the wrist, which Harry had just released. Then Harry bent over his wife and fighting his tears once more he pulled her into his arms and walked out of the bed room and straight for the fire place.

"Take the floo powder," Harry said to Albus and his son did as he was told.

With a nod of his head James walked to the fire still holding fast to his brother and his sister. Stepping into the fire place he looked back at his father for a location for their travels. Harry whispered one word and James nodded.

"Hogwarts," James said as clearly as his cracking voice could muster and with a flash of green he and his siblings were gone.

Harry broke down in that moment with his wife's body in his arms and he sobbed. He had known her since she was just a child and had fallen in love with her through all of the worst times in his life, only to have her taken from him like his mother was taken and here in his mind he mourned for himself and his family and he vowed silently to Ginny and all of the other whom he loved that he would do all in his power to protect the children and never allow what had happened to him, to happen to them.

He dried his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and pulled his own floo powder out of the small silver dish on the mantle and stepped into the empty fireplace himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Molto Vivace

Chapter 3: Molto Vivace

A woman in a dark skirt and light top walked swiftly down a corridor and into a studio followed by another, very regal looking woman, she stopped in the doorway of the studio where a woman, more like a small girl, sat at a very large black piano, completely oblivious to the fact that there were people with her. When she had stopped playing the woman in the skirt cleared her throat and the young woman stood up abruptly and gazed on the two women at the door.

McGonagall could tell just by looking at the young woman that there was a touch of magic with her and how she could have been over looked by the magical seekers for Hogwarts was quite astonishing, never the less she stood silently in the door way as the other woman approached the girl and brought her away from the large piano.

The young woman walked as if she were being forced away from something that was much stronger than her. There was something like magnetism between the girl and her instrument and it almost seemed like she struggled to get away from it. There were even moments when she felt like she was in physical pain being torn away from her music.

"Cadence, this is Professor McGonagall, she comes to us from the Royal Conservatory. She would like to request a private audience with you," The woman in the skirt said to the young woman.

Cadence reached out and took McGonagall's hand but pulled away abruptly. McGonagall felt the energy between them as well and although it was something odd and very unexplainable she hid her worry and smiled at the young woman.

"You play quite well," She said with a professional air, "but you still have much to learn. We at the conservatory have been keeping a close eye on you," McGonagall added as she watched the blush rise in the young woman's face.

"She is one of our most dedicated students," The woman in the skirt smiled as Cadence shifted from one foot to the other and looked at her hands.

The girl's hands were small by any measure and were certainly not the hands of a very accomplished pianist but they were strong hands and her talent at the instrument could not be denied when one heard her play. It seemed like such a contradiction to look at her away from the instrument because she did not look like she would be a musician at all.

McGonagall saw in her eyes the flash of magical genius and yet she had slipped by them. The strange presence that she carried with her spoke volumes to McGonagall as she stood and looked at the young girl. There was something about her that spoke the magical side of her life and yet there was defiance in the magic and a fear in the prospects.

"May I leave the two of you?" the woman in the skirt asked after a long, awkward silence had fallen between them.

"Yes, of course," Cadence said and motioned for McGonagall to follow her back to the piano.

When the door had closed behind the young woman who had left Cadence, she replaced her hands on the keyboard and turned her eyes away from McGonagall.

"You are not from the conservatory," Cadence said as she played without music but played an eerie, soothing melody.

"No, I am not," McGonagall said shortly, "I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I have come to see how you have slipped between the cracks."

"I am too old for you school, so you need not worry about me and my education. I am completely happy with my schooling here in this musical community I need not be called a freak for a power I was born with and do not wish to nurture," Cadence said as her eyes shot and angry glance in McGonagall's direction.

"Then, I gather that you are quite aware of your magical capacities," she said as she continued to watch the girl.

"I have been well aware of them for more years then I would like to recall," Cadence said shortly, "I've never wanted these powers."

"Sadly, if you are born with them you have no choice in whether or not you keep them," McGonagall said, "we can help you to learn how to control your powers and live in unison with them. Rather than hate them as you seem to."

"I know how to control them," Cadence said as she stopped playing but the piano continued to play on its own, "how do you think I was able to keep you from finding me for so many years. I let my guard down for just a short time because I believe I have now grown too old to be sought out for magic and look what has happened."

"Like I said you can never be rid of it," McGonagall sighed, "and I fear that you have powers that you do not understand fully and that are quite a problem in our world."

"Then why should you want me in it?" Cadence asked.

"Because we fear that dark wizards are looking for you and that they will stop at nothing for the powers that you possess," McGonagall answered, "if you could just return with me to Hogwarts to have a word with some of our experts perhaps you will better understand what is happening to you and we may be able to help you to live a life without magic, by understanding your life with it."

"I am not a witch, I am a pianist," Cadence said as she slammed her hands down on the keys of her instrument and it made a terrible angry sound that filled the room with sparks of golden light.

"My word, all of this and without a wand, that is impressive," McGonagall said in awe of the young woman's powers.

"Is that normal?" Cadence asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not my dear," McGonagall answered.

"And I suppose it is not normal for someone like me to be able to use my magic to mislead the highest in magical authorities, is it?" she asked.

"No, I cannot say that I have every experienced it in my life time," McGonagall answered.

"And now old are you, really?" Cadence asked.

"Old enough to have seen the last king of England in his prime," McGonagall said slyly.

"Hum, you don't look a day over sixty five," Cadence said.

"And you do not look a day over twenty but I believe you to be older than that," McGonagall smiled.

"No, I am twenty," Cadence said.

"Ah, then yes you are quite advanced for such a young witch," McGonagall said, "May I please express my concern once more. I truly do believe it is imperative that you return with me to Hogwarts so that we may at least give you some protection."

"And how would you justify a student of my age," Cadence asked.

"I would not; I am prepared to offer you a role in our school as a professor of magical musical education. We have not offered it for many years but we do have a professor that acts of maestro part time. He can help you get started and I will find you all that you will needed to offer this elective class to our students if you are willing to come into the protection of Hogwarts," McGonagall smiled.

"I will be bringing my piano," Cadence said as she lovingly stroked the key.

"Of course," McGonagall agreed and opened her brief case, "would you like that moved immediately?" she asked as she pulled out her wand.

"Yes, that would be quite convenient," Cadence said with a hint of skepticism on her voice.

McGonagall flicked her wand and the piano disappeared in its place sat a feather the color of ink with tiny white flecks in it, "there that is much easier to move," she said as she picked the feather up and looked to the girl who stood in astonishment, "my dear please don't stare it isn't polite and you must put on the airs of a well accomplished witch to have any authority over your students."

"How did you do that?" Cadence asked as she reached out and took the feather lovingly in her hands.

"I am a proficient in the art of transfigurations. I will teach you all that I know if you will agree to it," McGonagall said.

"It must make moving quite an easy task," Cadence said.

"Yes, I do not like to boast but I can fit the contents of a whole semi detached bungalow into a medical bag," She said with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like to learn how to do that," Cadence smiled.

"Then we must find you a wand and get you settled into you accommodations at Hogwarts. If you would kindly take me to your place of residence now, we can have you packed in minutes and ready for your journey to our prestigious establishment," McGonagall proudly.

"Right this way, Professor," Cadence said, still cradling the feather in her hands, as she led the way out of the music school and to her small room.

Within minutes McGonagall had the entire contents of Cadence's small apartment packed into her brief case and Cadence was dressed for travel. She tucked the beautiful feather into the hat she was wearing and looked around the empty space.

"That was quite impressive," Cadence said as she turned back to McGonagall.

"Thank you, my dear," McGonagall smiled, happy that her expertise had convinced the young witch to continue on with her, "now if you would kindly take my arm I will take you back to Hogwarts. This may be a bit uncomfortable but I assure you it will be over very quickly."

"Alright," Cadence said and reaching out she touched the sleeve of McGonagall's suit and a sudden rushing noise filled her ears. With a pop they were gone and no one ever remember Cadence or her strange behaviour at the school of music.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Magic

Chapter 4: Meeting the Magic

The summer sun was fading over the sleepy town of Hogsmead, but it wouldn't be sleeping for long. Soon all of the professors and students, which gathered at Hogwarts for nine months of the year, would be returning and the town would welcome them back in fine style. With the school year came prestige for the little magical town and as such, the return was highly celebrated in joyful and prosperous times. The train station would see the Hogwarts express bring loads of children and teachers, but this was not the only train that passed through the town. Many of the people that vacationed away from the little village, when their means of income left for the summer, would also be returning and Hogsmead often saw an influx of interested individuals moving in to try their luck at the Hogwarts crowd. Hogsmead was a booming little town, filled with magical wonders, small shops and entertaining venues that were not school related. The students longed for their weekends of freedom in the small town. The tavern would be filled, the shops restocked and sooner or later even the undesirables would find their way back to where the money was. But for now, it was sleepy, basking in the glow of the setting suns rays, peaceful for once in its history and waiting in hopeful anticipation for an uneventful school term.

A pop, like a balloon bursting, announced the arrival of someone of magical descent and brought the few remaining locals to their windows. Minerva McGonagall waved to those people that came to observe her return and walked on with the young woman in tow.

"Where are we?" Cadence asked as she looked at the strange buildings and even stranger people.

"This is the village of Hogsmead. It is the primary supplier to the castle and at this time of the year it is relatively quiet. In the next week, however, things will change and all of the shops and homes will be filled once again." Professor McGonagall answered, "We'll be able to get much of what your will need here, you will meet some very friendly and helpful people and I am sure you will learn to enjoy the calmness of this place."

"And where is the school?" Cadence asked as she followed along a darkening lane.

"It is just ahead," McGonagall stated and walked on.

Cadence tried with all of her might to see the school, but there was nothing but darkness and forests before her. The sinister air of the lane they had turned down would scare away anyone who did not know the secret that lay beyond, but for Cadence she was unaware of how the magical world worked and the venturing into the unknown was almost unheard of for the strange young woman.

"I don't know if I like this," She whispered as they headed further into the darkness, ringing her hands together and looking nervously all around her. "What if there are bears, or wolves, or any other sort of wide animal?"

"There is nothing to fear," McGonagall said, "we are here." She stated and with a wave of her want a great gate materialized before her. "All that you are feeling, and thinking about to make you uncomfortable, is part of the magic that protects Hogwarts. We can't just have strangers wondering in on us. It's for the protection of our students."

"That makes perfect sense," Cadence said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry my dear, most of the students when they first arrive would feel exactly same way as you do right now, if we made them enter the grounds like this. Lucky for them, and unfortunately for you, there is one other entrance to the castle that only the first years get to experience. It is a little voyage that acclimatizes them and helps the protective magic that guards the castle, become acquainted with them." McGonagall explained.

"I suppose it is rather handy to have such a good security system in place," Cadence said as she looked around her at how the magic changed everything.

"Good evening professor," A huge man stated coming toward the gate, "been expecting you, we have." He said jovially.

"Thank you Hagrid," Minerva smiled, "may I introduce miss… I'm sorry my dear, I did not catch your last name." she said turning to the young woman.

"Pillsbury, Cadence Pillsbury," Cadence answered fearfully.

"Miss Pillsbury," McGonagall said to Hagrid, "This is our games keeper and professor of magical creatures, Mr. Hagrid!" McGonagall said completing the introductions.

"Just Hagrid is fine miss," he said happily as he reached out to shake her hand, "if there is anything that you are needing I'm your man." He smiled.

"Thank you Hagrid," Cadence smiled relieved by his kindness and the gentleness of his touch.

"Miss. Pillsbury will be offering an elective this term to our students." McGonagall said as they continued to walk down the lane; the castle now looming over them. "She will be teaching magical musicianship and composition."

"Ah, a mighty fine skill to have. I remember when I was once a student here and there was musicianship offered to the upper level students. I was darn disappointed when I could try my hand at a little music." Hagrid said.

"I would be happy to give you lessons, if you like." Cadence smiled.

"Oh that would be mighty kinds, but after all these years I am sure to have a jumble of un-teachable fingers," Hagrid said with a laugh as he waved his huge hands at her. "I look forward to a recital, however, at some time during the year. It has been far too long since we have had one, isn't that true professor."

"Indeed it is," McGonagall smiled. "It was always a joy to listen to the students and watch the happiness that it brought them."

"It helps educationally as well," Cadence said, "music is scientifically proven to help with concentration and development in an academic setting. It exercises more of the brain then other activities and I can only imagine what music can do when magic is applied to it."

"That is a very good thing to know," McGonagall stated, "I will be promoting it very heavily with my students!" she smiled.

Cadence blushed.

"Well I best be getting back to my round, professor, lots to do you know, lots to do," he said, "it was a great pleasure, really it was, to meet you Miss. Pillsbury." He smiled, shook Cadence's hand again and walked off into the grounds.

"It really is hard not to like Hagrid," McGonagall smiled as they were left alone. "And you will never find a more reliable man alive."

"He seems very nice," Cadence said shyly, "I would like to know him better."

"I am sure he will be very pleased to hear that," McGonagall stated and they walked up the hill toward the castle.

Silence fell once again between the two women as they came to the castle and the entrance hall opened up before them. The huge room was completely deserted and dark, the torches barely lit, but as they entered, the doors creaking on their hinges, the flames in the torches sprang to life and bright light filled the massive space. The portraits that hung on the wall began to fill with their occupants as the disruption startled them and soft chatter could be heard as the portraits began to whisper to one another.

"Why are talking like that?" Cadence asked as she walked fearfully, coming nearer to McGonagall with every step.

"Because they love to gossip," Minerva answered and glared as a few of the more vocal portraits, "they are just a little confused as to why a stranger would be entering into their castle. These portraits have hung in this hall for thousands of years. They know every witch or wizard that ever attended this school and that is every witch and wizard to be found in the United Kingdom. But you, my dear, slipped through the cracks, so to speak, and now they are curious to know you."

"Very curious indeed," An elderly Wizard said from his frame. "Are you of another country my dear, Spain or Germany perhaps?"

"No, sir, born and raised in London," Cadence answered shyly.

"Odd," he said, "How did you escape Hogwarts? Did you study abroad?"

"No, I chose music over magic." Cadence confessed.

"That is singular indeed," The old wizard said and turned to his neighbours and continued whispering.

"The whole castle will now know your story," McGonagall sighed. "There are no secrets here."

"I see," Cadence said and continued to walk along until a little body startled her.

"Good evening head mistress," the little body squeaked and Cadence jumped.

"Good evening Winkie," Minerva said, "what news have you brought from the castle staff?" she asked.

"All is well head mistress," the little creature stated, "all of the houses have been made ready for the students, all the silver is polished for the great feast, and we are prepared for your final draft of the menu for the first night banquet."

"Very good, Winkie, but I have one other task I need to ask you to complete," Minerva said.

"Anything headmistress," Winkie smiled and batted her huge eyes, "we are ready to serve." She said cheerfully.

"I would like for you to prepare a room for Professor Pillsbury in the old music wing. I know it has not been opened in many years so there will be much to do, but we will be opening the second floor for this field of study once again. Can you please have that done as soon as possible?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes, Headmistress, it would be a great honor!" the little creature squeaked and bustled away.

"What was that?" Cadence asked fearfully.

"That was a house elf," Minerva stated, "We have many of them, but Winkie is very special. She is a free elf and so she had chosen to work in this position. Normally, a house elf is bound to its master, and only the master can free it. They are for serving and in the magical world many wealthy witches and wizards have their own house elves. Here at Hogwarts the elves are bound to the castle and so they answer to whoever is the head master or mistress at the time, but for Winkie the castle became her safe place. She has attached herself to the head master or mistress of the castle and acts as personal assistant of sorts. She makes sure that all of my orders get to the others and that everything that I need completed gets done. She is a great asset to this school and I do not know what I would do without her." McGonagall explained, "The house elves are really very sweet creatures and work so hard to please people. Any professor in the castle can use the house elves if they need them and so you will not be in want of anything with our brilliant elves at your service."

"She seems so happy to be a servant," Cadence said in utter amazement.

"Thank goodness that she is," Minerva said with a smile, "when Winkie was freed from her master she nearly died of a broken heart. Most elves live to work and Winkie is no exception. She was miserable when she first came to Hogwarts, but she had found her purpose I am happy to say that I have never seen any work harder then she has. Winkie has revolutionized the way this castle is run. You will not see a cleaner and more functional place."

"I suppose that is a good thing," Cadence said, still not completely at ease with the little creature.

"You will have to get used too many different creatures as you become accustom to the castle." Minerva said and showed the young woman up one of the main stair cases. "Magical Creatures will be a way of life for you now. We have a centaur who teaches divinations along with Professor Trelawney. He may catch you off guard if you are not expecting it. A centaur is half man half horse."

"Oh my goodness," Cadence said her eyes growing wide.

"It is a lot to take in all at once," McGonagall said as they came to the Griffin statue that led to her office, "come and take tea with me, and I will try to put your mind at ease." She added as she whispered the pass word and the griffin began to move.

Cadence followed McGonagall up the stairs, her mind running wide with the creatures she had seen and the magic she had already witness, but what she hadn't yet confessed were the voices she was hearing inside her head that called her to the secrets of a darker part of the castle and the history that had grown in this place.


	5. Chapter 5: Weasley Woes

Chapter 5: Weasley Woes.

As much as professor McGonagall was looking forward to a quiet tea on this strange day, upon entering her office she knew that she would not be having it. A sea of fiery red hair met her and Cadence as they entered, as well as many sad and distraught faces. There was silence all over the room as everyone present in it turned to stare at the women who had entered.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked seeing her office overrun with Weasleys.

"Something terrible has happened Professor," Hermione Granger-Weasley stated coming forward, her eyes red and swollen. "We didn't know where else to go, or who to turn to."

"What has happened?" McGonagall asked and motioned for Cadence to have a seat.

"Ginny Potter has been murdered," Hermione whispered.

McGonagall started at the news and moved into the crowd gathered around her desk. The body of Ginny Potter lay peacefully atop the headmistress's desk as all of the mourning family stood around her.

"Who did this?" McGonagall asked as she looked around the room and saw that all of the children and family were present, except for those brothers that worked abroad.

"A Death Eater," Harry answered trying to keep his composure as he held tightly too little Lily.

Minerva turned and looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He looked crushed, his eyes as puffy and as red as the Weasleys, and concern was with Professor Snape as well, but the two men would not speak. She then turned to survey the people present. Molly Weasley was present with her husband and George, the one surviving twin, all looking as lost and as broken as the day many years before when they had lost another one of their family members. Ron and Hermione and their children were also present and the Potter children huddled together in a corner all of them red faced and lost, with Harry looking completely blank and confused.

"I am so very sorry for your loss," Minerva said moving slowly around the room. "We will get to the bottom of this. You all have protection here. Is there anything I can do?"

"I think it best that we settle the Weasleys and the Potters in one of the dormitories for now." Dumbledore said softly from his place on the wall, "we will do all that we can in the terrible time for your family." He added.

McGonagall did all that she could to consol the family and soon they had been ushered from her office and into the Gryffindor tower where they had, all of them, spent much of their youths. McGonagall returned to her office to find Cadence still seated by the door and staring at the body of Ginny Weasley.

"I know her," Cadence whispered fear and sadness all over her face.

"How?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know," She answered, "I just know that I have seen her before."

McGonagall raised her eyes now to the portrait of Snape. He looked solemn and stern and as they made eye contact he shook his head.

"I am very sorry that you had to witness this on your first day," McGonagall said as she came to stand by the young woman, "your room is not yet ready, but if you would like to see it, I will attend you there. I will then take you to the Hufflepuff dormitory where you can stay until your accommodations and your teaching space are ready. I will help you get settled in as soon as we have dealt with the tragedy at hand. Tonight, I am afraid is going to be a very sad one for many of us but I can hope to make at lease you comfortable."

"Is there anything I can do?" Cadence asked. "I know I am quite useless, but please offer my assistance if there is anything that needs attending to, I can try my best."

"I am sure that the Weasleys and Potters will be very grateful for your kindness. For now I ask that you just pray and I will someday tell you of the very great history that has passed before this family," McGonagall said and led the way from the office and down toward the cozy Hufflepuff dorms.


	6. Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye.

A dark cloud descended over the castle as many within it fell into mourning. Funeral plans were made quickly as the rest of the Weasley family arrived from abroad. Ginny was buried on a Tuesday in a quiet service near the Potter household. Harry's mother and father were buried near by and it crossed his mind that far too many Potters had fallen to the dark arts, he vowed that not one more would fall while he was around to protect them.

The house that Harry and Ginny had made for themselves was beyond repair. There was too much magical debris to be removed by the means under their powers and the family was too distressed to return to it. The children could not look at the house without falling into themselves and weeping. It held far too many horrible memories now and so the house stood in ruins as the Potters moved on from it.

Harry and the children took up their residence at the burrow with their grandparents as the investigation into the attack began and while the children waited to be taken to school for the term. The ministry had already dropped the charges against the Potter children for their underage wizardry, but the most important charges were yet to be laid. There was no evidence to be found as to who was responsible for the attack and murder of Ginny Potter and it seemed like even though there was plenty of evidence to support the attack, they could not gather any information or residue from it to bring in a suspect. The magic that was used was unknown and unregistered within the ministry but it was powerful beyond belief and so the mystery remained.

Harry became reluctant in the wake of the events to let his children out of his sight, he even considered keeping them away from school this year, but he had been talked out of the idea by Molly and her husband. The children would, therefore, return to Hogwarts with all of the rest of the children in two weeks time. Harry's reluctance became less as the prospects of spending more time with his children arose. Minerva McGonagall had offered him a position at the castle and as tempting as it was, Harry was unsure whether or not he should accept it or if he should just take up a residence in the small town of Hogsmead to be close to his family.

"I think you should take up Professor McGonagall's offer," Molly Weasley said to her son-in-law one morning as they stood watching the children in the garden of the familiar and friendly family home.

"The position is cursed," Harry stated, "all I need is another curse after my name."

"Perhaps it is for you to break the curse," Molly said, "it never was a cursed position until you-know-who came along."

"And it remained cursed because of me," harry sighed, "Why am I always the cause of such horrible things?"

"You can't dwell on all the bad, Harry my dear," Molly said as she wrapped her arms around him, "you have done so many good things, monumentally good things. You defeated He-who-must-not-be-named. You brought peace to millions of people."

"And I feel like it is all about to start again," Harry said tears in his eyes, "Molly, what should I do?"

"Teach," Molly said, "teach the children all that you know. Teach them to be safe and to protect themselves against the dark arts. Harry, take the position that McGonagall has offered you. Go teach defense against the dark arts, if only for one year, and be close to your children when they need you the most." She said her tears flowing freely now.

"Ok," Harry said, "I will."


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere in Between

Chapter 7: Somewhere in Between

Minerva McGonagall spent her time moving between the ministry of magic and the castle. With the start of the school term so close and the responsibility of a new, uneducated witch, one who continued to fight the idea of embracing her magical side, Minerva was at her wits end. All this spread McGonagall's time very thin, she waited in anticipation for the beginning of the term so that all of the hectic running around and frantic worrying in her life would soon begin to settle into the routine of the class schedule and extracurricular activities. McGonagall spent the days following the attacks shuffling her faculty at Hogwarts to accommodate the people who knew the ins and outs of the circumstances with Cadence as well as heightened the security as per Dumbledore's suggestions. Something bad was stirring and Dumbledore had always been reliable in his assumptions. His advice was always taken very seriously and Minerva relied on him to keep her sane. Dumbledore still had a great hold on Hogwarts and his magic, as he had died for the students and the school, protected every person that walked the halls and the grounds.

The more time McGonagall spent with the young woman, working with her and trying to convince her that magic was her rightful path, the more Minerva felt the strong pull of the dark arts on Cadence. There were times when forces beyond the girl's comprehension worked against the magic that Minerva was teaching and more often then not the girl would turn away from the magic completely, falling into the music as if in a trance, and not let anyone in. The piano held Cadence captive most days and in the short busts that McGonagall could get her away from the instrument, the more reluctant the girl became. There was darkness in Cadence's actions, mischief in the way she repelled the magic that was being taught to her and complete disrespect toward the witches and wizards that were helping her.

There was also a maturity in the magical abilities that she wasn't aware of, that she used daily and this made McGonagall even wearier. Some of Cadence's actions and reactions were far beyond her proficiency and education and yet she used the magic in ways that McGonagall herself had never learned. If it was all apart of her genetic make up, there would be no one that would be able to control Cadence, but Cadence herself and the idea of darkness was settling itself around the young woman. There was a strange and frightening resemblance between the girl, and where a certain other student found his beginnings.

Despite her struggles, Cadence was quick to learn what she did let in. Her magical understanding was as virtuosic as her musical abilities and with a flick of her wrist the wand did whatever she commanded. At the same time the piano acted as an outlet for her magic. The melodies that she produced filled the room, at times, with wondrous things. Fireworks and flowers spilled from within the piano as she played the music that dwelt in her soul and when she was content the music and the magic mimicked that, but when she was frustrated, the room was not the place for the unsuspecting person to be. Attacking swarms of bees and flashes of fire like a wall of rushing water were known to be born of the pianos magic and Cadence was oblivious to it most of the time.

Minerva watched the developments of Cadence's talent and proficiency with a concerned eye, and before long she knew that there was something much more to this girl then what Dumbledore had first suspected. He proved to be as interested in her as he had been in Harry and though the girl was reluctant to meet the eyes of the portraits that hung all over the school, she down right denied any contact with the former Headmaster. Dumbledore knew that there was something else to be wondered at in the girl and the forces that had come to control her. He had noticed the strangeness in her behaviour the moment he first laid eyes on her and a strange presence followed her around and connected her with her music. There were always the remainders of magical music, lingering in and all around Cadence as she entered and left a place, as she played and even when she was silent. It was strange, and completely unlike the music, which in all cased but this one, would fade away into silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Last Two Weeks of Summer

Chapter 8: Last Two Weeks of Summer.

The start of term came quickly and soon the empty, quiet castle was bustling with the young and the old. First the professors came, and among them were those that were familiarly associated with the castle and those who were not. Hermione returned to teach history of magic and Neville returned to his green houses with the same enthusiasm he showed every year early on. Joining Hermione and Neville, this time around, was Harry in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Ron as the flying instructor and primary Quiddich coach for the Gryffindor house team.

"I can't believe that I am going to teach," Ron said as he strutted around the castle. "I was getting pretty tired of the ministry of magic. It just didn't have all the sparkle that Hogwarts has."

"You are going to teach the kids how to fly, and play Quiddich," Hermione said annoyed with his behaviour. "Where is the sparkle in that?" she asked.

"I will be the coolest Professor around here," Ron said as he stopped and stared at his wife, "Flying and Quiddich, how is that not cool? Are you not blinded by the glory and the glamour of it! I can hear them singing Weasley is our King all over again!"

"There will be no glory for you, Ronald!" Hermione stated, "It's about the students and their abilities! I am glad, however, that they have finally assigned instructors in the position of coaches in a formal capacity. It should never be left up to the students to try and organize each other. Put an adult in the position of authority and let the kids have fun. At least now, maybe we can have a little less violence on the pitch." She added as they walked along.

"There is still going to be crazy rivalry," Ron stated, "And Gryffindor is going to win, but you do know flying isn't the only thing I am teaching right?" he asked.

"Enlighten me, what else will you be teaching," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"I will be teaching the students how to apparate when they come of age," Ron stated proudly.

"That's lovely dear," Hermione said as she turned and rolled her eyes at Harry. "You must be looking forward to DA, its going to be like our army when we went here. You were fantastic then, I am sure you are going to be fantastic now." She said addressing her silent friend.

"I have my doubts. Its not all going to be like it was, or at least I hope it isn't. I don't want it to start all over again," Harry sighed and continued to walk along with his friends.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and moved onto another subject as they continued their rounds through the castle. Harry followed along mechanically, missing Ginny all the more as he watched his two best friends interact with each other.

After the professors were settled and the class schedules distributed to them, the routine began to establish itself. The castle was a buzz during the class time hours, even though the students were not yet in attendance. The class time, for the professors, was spent in planning their classes for the whole term. They worked through how they would lay out their materials and how they would conduct their classes. Some of them made up rules that the students would face, other walked through practical applications of the material they would be teaching and still others were setting their classrooms up just as they wanted them. The first week that the professors were present in the school was just as busy, for them, as the weeks would be once the students arrived.

Finally the students arrived. The day was spent in anticipation for many of the professors. They primped and polished the last of their utensils, wiped down their black boards, and shone their cauldrons for the coming of their students. When the hour had nearly arrived, for the coming of the Hogwarts express, the professors dawned their most professional looking clothing and cloaks and made their way down to the dining hall where they would soon meet the students. The students that were in their second through seventh year arrived quickly via the lane and carriages that came up from the village and were allowed to settle themselves into the castle; they went directly to their houses, met up with all of their friends, and changed into their school uniforms. Once they had arrived and found all of their friends they made their way down to the great hall to await the arrival of the first years. One of the most anticipated events for all the students and the professors was always the sorting ceremony and so the great hall filled with students noisily anticipating the beginning of their year.

Cadence was startled at just how many students and professors piled into the school in that first day and she became reluctant to participated or distance herself from her rooms and her piano, more so than what she had been doing already.

The first week of Cadence's residence at Hogwarts was pretty quiet, aside for the terrible happening within the Weasley family. She met some of the professors that were trying to get an early hand on what was going on in their class rooms, as well as all of the people and creatures that called the castle home twelve months out of the year. She learned to move among them and to ignore them when she wanted to be alone. She distanced herself most of the time from many people, but there were certain people within the school that she really didn't want to get to know. Many of them seemed nice enough; other however were frightening and she completely avoided the stares and the whispers of the portraits which made her incredibly uncomfortable.

The professors, the old and the new, all came around to Cadence's studio to introduce themselves once they had settled into the castle on the second week. The professors were interested in knowing the newcomer and to hear her play. Many of them had been invited by McGonagall to lend a hand with the education of the new witch and at the same time Cadence was pleased to have the opportunity to perform, but Cadence would not return their curtsies with visits of her own. She was still very uncomfortable with the vastness of the castle. The moving staircases made her uncomfortable and motion sick. She preferred the steadiness of solid ground to the idea of flying about by floo and a broom was meant for sweeping not flying. She became very introverted and dreaded the first day that she would have to work with the students as the castle was already crowded by her standards with professors. It was becoming harder and harder to avoid people in general and Cadence was not very good at carrying on the day to day duties of a Professor. McGonagall, aside for trying to teach her how to be a witch, was also teaching her about all the duties she would have to participate in. She would have to go to Hogsmead with the children as a chaperone. She would have to witness mealtimes with the students in the dining hall. She would have to oversea exams and detentions, and most of all she would have to take on an extracurricular activity of her choice. She dreaded all these things and chose early on that she was going to monitor study hall just because it was going to be the quietest job in the school.

Before the first day with the students would dawn, Cadence was forced as all the other professors were meant to do, to join in the festivities of the opening night feast. She would be expected to finish her preparations for her classes during the day and then be dressed and ready to greet the students in the great hall before their arrival. Cadence was reluctant all that day to do any of the things that she had been asked to and when the hour finally arrived she placed herself at the piano and turned her mind off to all of the things that had been worrying her. The music lightened her mood, the voice that filled her mind as she played spoke to her defiant side and made her want to go down to the feast even less. But the time arrived and McGonagall came and dragged her down, practically kicking and screaming, to the great hall where she took her seat among the faculty and was introduced to the enormous student body. The sorting ceremony was interesting for her to behold, but the hat gave her an odd and uncomfortable feeling. By the end of the evening her anxiety had grown to such a dizzying height that as soon as the desert had appeared she snuck away from the table, much to McGonagall's chagrin, and headed off to her room to be comforted by her piano once again.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Day

Chapter 9: The First Day.

The following day arrived far too soon and the start of classes arrived with breakfast. The students were hustled into the great hall to eat and they were given their timetables by the senior most professors and house leaders. Cadence had arrived, as she had been ordered to, and sat at the head table eating very little and watching the multitudes of students rush around her screaming and chatting about their classes and who their professors were. There was also a rush of noise that arose when the Quiddich trials were posted on a bulletin board and all those who wanted to play went into a wild frenzy. Cadence had not yet heard about the game or what it consisted of, so the excitement flew over her head and she was unnerved by all of the anxious chatter and violent rivalries that had already started to arise between the houses.

When the rush of breakfast was over and the students started to file out, Cadence did as she had been ordered and followed along. She removed herself to the second floor, the hallway near her classroom and her private chambers, and began her first official duties monitoring that hallway. The students passed her by as she walked and greeted her as politely as they could. She found it very odd to be called Professor Pillsbury but the students seemed alright with it so she knew she would have to learn to deal. The second floor hall was pretty easily managed and though there was the odd wonderer, most of the students knew where they were going and how to get their.

Aside for all of her own duties, Cadence was assigned keepers within the castle. Professor McGonagall, as the headmistress of the school, would not be able to deal with all of Cadence's eccentricities by herself and so, aside for faculty involvement, select witches and wizards were sought out to aid in the education and constant supervision of the student who had never made it through her seven years. Harry Potter was one of these people.

Harry's classroom, office and living quarters were also located on the second floor. It had been opened up for him as it was nearer to the house which he had been a member of and where his children were now housed, instead of placing him down near the dungeons where Professor Snape once had his classrooms. Harry was happy that he didn't have to spend all his time teaching about the dark arts and how to protect ones self from them down in the darkest most depressing location of the castle and as he now walked up and down the halls greeting the students and dealing with their stares he passed Cadence as she walked lost in her own world.

"So how do you feel first day is going so far?" Harry asked as he finally caught her attention.

"I'm not sure what to think," Cadence said, "so far I have had breakfast, listened to all the excitement about the year and Quiddich, whatever that is, and I have paced this hallway. If this is all I have to do while I am here then I suppose it will be better then I expected."

"I'm sure teaching will be a lot harder then we expect it to be," Harry said as they turned and started walking together.

"Good morning professors," a group of students chimed.

"Good morning," Harry and Cadence said at the same time.

"I don't really know what's so good about it yet," Harry said under his breath as the students walked away.

"Me either," Cadence sighed.

"Is it bad that the students want to be here more then we do?" He asked.

"It can't be a good sign of things to come. Then again you teach a rather dark class, I would imagine; it is in the title of your course. I'm sure that once I actually start teaching music I will be happy, how I am going to teach about magic when I really don't know what I am doing in the field is a completely different story. But music is happier then dark arts so I don't blame you for not wanting to do it."

"It's not that I don't want to do it, it's more that I don't want to think about the dark arts anymore. I have done this for far to long, you know." He said.

"I actually don't," she said shaking her head, "people tell me you are one of the most famous wizards that ever lived, and I hear your name often enough, but I just don't see what's so special about you." she added, "no offence."

"None taken," Harry smiled, "it's nice, for once, to not be known by reputation. It gives you a chance to develop your own opinion rather than have it made for you."

"Look the scar!" another student whispered to his friend has he passed Harry and Cadence in the hall.

"That's rude!" Cadence said to the student stopping him.

"I'm sorry Professor Pillsbury," the frightened first year said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Professor Potter," Cadence said looking angrily at the little boy.

"I'm sorry Professor Potter," The boy said visibly upset and completely terrified, having been left alone as his friend rushed off without him.

"Don't let it happen again," Harry said more sternly then he meant and shooed the little boy away.

The halls started to fill with students as the hour drew near for the first class to start.

"Daddy," Lily chirped as she rounded the corner to the second floor and saw her father with Professor Pillsbury.

"Hello Lils," Harry smiled, "where are you off to?" he asked.

"Defense against the dark arts," she smiled, "you are my first professor of my first year at Hogwarts! I am so excited!" she sang.

"I hope I live up to your expectations of this year," Harry laughed, "I'll see you between classes," he said as he turned to Cadence, "have a great first period." He said and turned toward his own class room.

Cadence took a deep breath and walked back to her own class room. The room was still empty but there was a gathering of second year students that had lined up outside her door.

"You may go in," she said nervously and the students moved into the classroom.

The classroom was bright and airy. There weren't any desks or rows; rather there was a set of risers that backed onto one wall and chairs lined up along the risers. Each chair had a folding support that fell behind the chair and could be brought forward to make a sort of small desk when the students need to write, but other times they would be unused and out of the way. In front of the rises stood a podium of sorts, a music stand, and a moving blackboard that cut the room in two. The piano sat silent on the other side of the blackboard. Sadly there wouldn't be much music to be had on the first day, but it would soon fill the room.

The students took their seats as the risers rose above their professor and Cadence took a place on the podium before the class. She looked out at the dozens of eyes staring at her and in a moment she was at a loss. What was she doing there? She wasn't a teacher, and she didn't know the first thing about magic, but she stood with a wand in one hand, wearing robes that would have been unbelievably foolish anywhere other than in this place and the students watched her in silence.

"Good morning class," she said barely audibly as her nervousness took over.

"Good morning professor Pillsbury," the class chimed together.

"Thank you all for choosing to take magical music and composition," she said once the class had settled. "This class is going to be a lot of fun, I promise, and we are going to make some very beautiful music together, but first I need to start with all the boring stuff."

A grown rose from the class as they pulled out parchment and leaned against the tiny desk top that swung around from the back of the chair.

"If you would please take down this note," she said and with a flick of her want the writing appeared on the blackboard. "This consists of the main rules and expectations of this class, once you have taken the note we will move on to the real subject at hand." She added trying to hide her amazement that she had actually performed magic and acted like it was something that she had done for ever and a day.

The students started to write and silence fell around the room. Cadence moved toward the piano and sat down. She plunked a little tune as the students wrote and waited so that she could start her really lesson. So far teaching had proven to be a breeze.

Her first class ended faster than she anticipated and she felt like she had only just scratched the surface of what she wanted to cover in the first lesson she had planned. The students packed up their things and moved on quickly as she passed them a small text book and asked them to read the first chapter for the next class. When they had all left Cadence walked out into the hall and watched as the students came and went from all different directions. Harry stood down the hall and looked toward her. He gave her double thumbs up before returning to his own classroom and she laughed a little to know that he had survived his first teaching attempt as well.

The day passed much in the same way. Students entered, they took a note, she started to teach them using the little magic she knew how to use and they moved on. By the time lunch had arrived Cadence moved with the crowds down to the great hall and took up her place at the faculty tables.

"How was your first morning," McGonagall asked as she took the seat to Cadence's right.

"It went better then I anticipated and I used the magic that you've taught me. You know just little things like moving the blackboard and having the piano play on its own, but still, I got it to work," Cadence answered proudly.

"And how does your afternoon look today?" Hermione asked from Cadence's left.

"I have one more music class and then I am monitoring study hall." Cadence said, "What should I be expecting there?" she asked.

"Expect the students to need to be reminded that it is study hall and that they should be quietly working not chatting," Hermione laughed.

"What can they possibly be studying on your first day?" Cadence asked.

"Did you assign readings for you students?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Cadence answered.

"So did I and I am sure there are other professors that have done the same." Hermione smiled.

"I assigned a full parchment paper to all of my classes on the practical uses of transfigurations," McGonagall said entering into the conversation. "I am sure the students will have plenty they will be able to do in study hall."

"But they wont," Hermione said with a little giggle, "you'll be doing a lot of reminding."

"And shushing," McGonagall said. "Shh will become your favorite saying."

"Thanks for the heads up," Cadence smiled.

When the break was over, Cadence walked with Harry back up to the second floor and returned to her classroom. Everything that Minerva and Hermione had said was true. She spent the afternoon shushing students in study hall and being apologized to. It was a busy day but the routine of it kept things organized and flowing with ease.

By the time the end of the day rolled around and Cadence had time to herself she was almost too tired to deal with her own lessons but Professor McGonagall came and went followed by Harry, Hermione, Neville and her potions professor. The work that she did to learn the magic was turning out to be more and more enjoyable but she wasn't sure how she was going to get her own practicing in with her time so occupied. She longed for her piano and it longed for her; it called out to her and she had to use every ounce of her self control to work at her studies rather than play her cares away. When at last Cadence was able to fall into her bed, she saw only the faint glimmer of the stars outside her window before sleep came to her and she faded away from her first day as a professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


	10. Chapter 10: Harry's Concerns

Chapter 10: Harry's Concerns

As the first days moved on and the students fell into their routines so did Harry and his children. The days passed by, one by one, and with every passing day he missed Ginny even more. The children changed before his eyes.

James moved about with a group of young ladies that idolized him and he marveled at the attention but let his studies slip by. The only subject he took seriously and excelled at was defense against the dark arts and his father took pride in teaching him and watching him master tasks that Harry himself had mastered early in his education. Harry saw a lot of himself in James. He realized just how much he had relied on Hermione to get him through his studies and even though James had a group of giggling girls following him everywhere, Harry wasn't sure that any of them were as smart as Hermione was and he feared that James wasn't going to be able to pull up his grades on his own if he let them slip to far.

Albus worked hard, learned everything that he could and excelled in his magical abilities. He was his mother's son, and he worked as hard as Ginny had worked to gain her marks and establish herself at the head of her class. He also showed proficiency as a flyer and as a seeker. Albus, much to his father's credit, landed himself the position of seeker on the Gryffindor house team and took great pride in walking in his fathers shoes. The golden Snitch often flew around Harry's office for Albus to practice with it and Harry often told him stories of his glory days on the team. Harry couldn't wait for the day that Gryffindor went head to head against Slytherin to see if Albus could pull off a repeat performance of Harry's former glory on the Quiddich pitch. Harry was certain that he would.

Lily was sweet and innocent still. She made friends easily, found every subject interesting and exciting, and worked hard under the guidance of her brother, Albus, who was teaching her all of his study techniques. She was never in trouble and Harry often heard his colleagues praising her for her good behaviour and attention in their classes. Lily loved the library and spent many hours with her Aunt Hermione exploring the vast stacks in the Hogwarts library. It became one of her favorite places and Hermione loved how much the little girl found pleasure in books. Lily was, however, still the child that sought out her father in her time of grief and Harry found his two youngest children often in his office just to be near him. He did everything that he could to help them with their studies but the loss of their mother was still so fresh that their grieving still came to them in waves and their tears still flowed as easily as Harry's did.

Within the first weeks word came from the ministry that the case had been exhausted and all that could be done for the Potters was done, and so the case was closed and Harry was left to deal with his anger and the injustice of his wife's murder alone. A beautiful portrait of Ginny was rescued, however, from the terribly disfigured family home before it was boarded up and condemned. Harry had the portrait and other personal effects placed around his office and private quarters. He and Ginny spoke often and the grief of the children was eased a little by their mother's kind words and bright loving eyes, but it still wasn't the same as having her around all the time.

On top of all of his personal and familial duties, Harry took on his task of teaching the music professor with gusto, but at the same time he was leery of the woman. There were days when her mood was a little more than suspicious at best. There was darkness about her and the way she learned. When she was interested and attentive the magic came to her easily and she mastered task after task with rapid movement and cheerfulness, but when the darkness had a hold of her she would not step away from the piano and the magic that she did not know she controlled attacked those who came to help.

Many nights had passed in this way and Harry had taken his concerns and his suspicions to one person; the person who in his school years Harry would have never trusted, but who now turned out to be one of his biggest allies. A portrait of the former headmaster hung in his dark arts class room and observed the way Harry taught his craft, often with the same stern and condescending eyes that he had seen many days in his youth but that he now understood.

"I don't trust her," Harry said as he paced his classroom. "She can be as sweet as pudding one day and as violent as a thunderstorm the next."

"You can feel the darkness around her?" Snape asked from his frame.

"I feel it more from the instrument. When she isn't near it, the feeling is never there, but when she's in her room there is always a feeling of dread, or of something I have known before. It almost seems to burn to be around it." Harry answered.

"Have you entered into her mind?" Snape asked.

"No," Harry confessed, "do you think I should?"

"I did it to you all the time," Snape said with a shrug, "turns out when I thought you were lying you were telling the truth and vise versa. She may be the same way and if you want the true answers you should look for them rather than ask for them."

"It just seems like such an invasion of privacy," Harry stated.

"That's because it is," Snape snapped, "you'll get over it. If it is the difference between good and evil, should you really be worried about a little privacy?"

"No, I suppose I shouldn't," Harry said still pacing.

"You are so tormented by it, Potter." Snape said glaring down at him, "you remind me of me. I don't know if that is a good thing or not, but I knew this torment and it is a hard life to live."

"So you think it would be wise to just search through her memories, read her mind, and hope for the best," Harry asked.

"I got so much information in my teaching career doing that to students and professors that I don't see why you wouldn't take my advice and just go for it." Snape said, "but knowing you, Potter, I know whatever advice I give you right now will not be acted upon until it is your absolute last resort, or till you arrive at the conclusion that I am right in these matters."

"You know me too well," Harry said still pacing.

"What are you afraid to find?" Snape asked trying another approach to really getting to the bottom of Harry's anxiety.

"My scar doesn't like her," Harry answered, "more often then not I can feel the evil. Its like Voldemort is here, or has some kind of influence over her."

"And you are worried that if you enter into her mind you will give him the opportunity to attach to you," Snape said.

"I don't ever want this to be what I once was to that man. It was my fault. I was the first and last reason that he was still here and reaping havoc in the world." Harry said, "If that ever happened again and my children were caught up in it, more then they already are, I don't know what I would do."

Snape stared at him. "Do you think it would come to that?"

"I think I have learned, by now, to not underestimate Tom Riddle." Harry stated.

"At least you have come to that understanding," Snape sighed. "But, whether you like it or not, I believe that your children will do just what you did. They will fight and you will fight with them to not take up arms, but they will not listen to you. They may not go running around the dark forest, or flying to London and back, but they will fight by your side through whatever darkness may come to them."

"I know," Harry said as he fell into his desk chair and lowered his head into his hands.

"You're mother knew what was going to happen Harry," Snape said with a hint of compassion, "she knew that dark and dangerous times were ahead of us and she did all in her power to protect her child. Now you have to do what your mother did. There will always be dark and dangerous times just around the corner for us."

Harry knew that Snape was right, he was normally right in these matters and even though Harry didn't want to admit it, when he was younger, he had come to realize just how much Snape did know. A respect for Snape had grown in Harry since the day he had watched him die and had heard of all of the good that he had done. Now, more then ever, Harry wanted to keep Snape close for his advice; advice that was hard to hear but that was normally all true.


	11. Chapter 11: A Hundred Feathers

Chapter 11: A Hundred Feathers

Even with all of the struggles, Cadence found a way to be happy. The children were not as bad as she anticipated and those who elected to take her course were pleased to be with her, and the time they spent in class with her. They marveled at her talent and wanted more then anything to understand the magic of music that came so naturally to their professor. Cadence saw in these students the promise of great things, beautiful things, away from the darkness that she felt so often, and so she dedicated herself more passionately then ever to the teaching of the students.

As they sat with their instruments, or sang as she had instructed, the music and the magic flowed from them, and there was often laughter and awe in her class room. It was filled with motion and colour. There were emotional moments and calmness that came from the ebb and flow of the melodies that they created together and more often then not, the students left the room feeling like peace had come upon them. But when their professor was left alone, her darkness settled in around her once again and the dark whisperings of some distant, dissonance, resonated through the room and deep into Cadence's soul, there were voices, orders and resentment toward those that tried to make her happy and she feared everything that was coming into her mind. These dark thoughts and angry whispers manifested themselves in the form of flashes of magic which she could not understand or control. She tried as hard as she could to push it away with happy thoughts and even happier melodies but they were nothing to the strength of her depression and the darkness that descended and fed upon her.

As the days went on in the castle at Hogwarts, Cadence began to see a distinct difference in the way she behaved. Her days were filled with happiness. The darkness did not seep into the time she spent with the children and as the music flowed from them and progress was made, she realized how much progress she was making herself. Magic was becoming something that was very natural to her. She had learned a lot about what she believed was just her being strange. She had always had the magic with her, she realized, and it worked wonders in her life. Small things became easier, discipline became amusing, and her social life became more interactive. Cadence enjoyed the interaction she had with other witches and wizards. These people were as strange as she had always felt and they were open and proud about their abilities. They got along with one another and accepted her openly, she found it hard not to feel accepted, but when the piano called out to her, she found it hard to resist and even though she did, she began to realize that there was something strangely off about the instrument. She had learned enough about the dark arts by now to realize that something was strangely off about the instrument.

"Can I talk to you?" Cadence asked at the end of the day as she ran up to Harry outside his classroom.

"Sure," Harry said with a smile, "what's up?" he asked and ushered her into his empty class.

"I think my piano's possessed," She whispered as she watched the portrait of Snape eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, so do I," Harry stated.

"You do?" she asked shocked by the openness of his response.

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "so do all of your other professors."

"I don't think it has always been this way," Cadence said nervously trying to protect her piano now.

"Probably not," Harry said and Snape nodded his agreement.

"So what should I do?" Cadence asked, "Is there a spell you can put on it to cast out the daemon?"

"I don't think it's a daemon that has possessed you piano," Snape said from his portrait, "I have a feeling its something worse. You're best course of action is to be removed from the instrument for now."

"But how will I teach?" Cadence asked defensively.

"Professor McGonagall has offered to conjure you another piano, or import if you would rather we do that," Harry stated. "Either way, we know the importance of the instrument to you class as well as your sanity."

"Ok," Cadence said feeling a terrible pull at her heart, "I think you are right to want to separate me from the instrument. Any old piano will do."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"No, I need a brilliant, beautiful, perfect, piano to be happy," Cadence said, "once you are used to one instrument and you understand it and the way it plays; the touch of the keys and the notes that are often off, you just become attached to that brilliance and familiarity. I hate the idea of finding a whole new piano; it's like my wand, its apart of me." She sighed.

"I understand," Harry said, "but we can't leave you with the piano you have now."

"Alright," Cadence said shaking with anxiety, "go, and take the piano away before I can change my mind." She said and fell into a seat.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just go!" Cadence said.

Snape watched the woman as Harry left the room. He knew that there was something bothering her and he reached out but couldn't penetrate her mind. There was something there, something bottled up and blocked off. He would bring it to Harry's attention when he returned, but for now he stayed silent and stared.

Moments later McGonagall walked into the room a pleased look on her face.

"I have a lovely surprise for you," Minerva stated as she walked over to the shaking and tearful music professor.

"What kind of surprise?" Cadence asked, "Can it wait? I am really not in the mood to be cooperative tonight."

"Oh no, it can't wait," Minerva smiled and grabbed a hold of Cadence's hands.

Professor McGonagall had made a habit of correcting Cadence's posture and technique in a completely hands on and direct way, but this time things were different, she removed the wand from Cadence's hands and cupped them together.

"What are you doing?" Cadence asked reaching instinctively out for her wand.

"Cup your hands," McGonagall ordered.

Cadence did as she was told, with an audible sigh, but obeyed her orders as she had become accustomed to doing.

McGonagall pulled her own wand from the folds of her robes and waved it airily over Cadence's hands. As she did this feathers began falling from thin air; all different kinds of feathers, big ones, little ones, fat ones and skinny ones. Some of the feathers were all different colours, some were as black as tar, and others were snow white. Cadence's eyes grew wide as she watched the feathers land in her outstretched hands.

"I have been collecting them for you," McGonagall stated with a smile, "ever since I started to question the purity of your instrument."

"Are these all what I think they are," Cadence asked in amazement.

"Yes," McGonagall smiled. "I've taught you how to transfigure your feathers and you have done a rather stunning job of it so far, I think we will leave our lessons for tonight and you may practice on these feathers. I hope that you find one of them that is suitable to your purpose."

Cadence smiled up at McGonagall, a true and genuine smiled, as she turned and walked away from Harry Potter's class room. The remained of her evening was spent completely captivated and in utter awe of the instruments that appeared in the place of the hundreds of feathers that professor McGonagall had given to her. Cadence's heart was light and unaffected by the heaviness that the darkness had brought. She was cheerful and pleased with all of the music and the magic that was achieved in this night.

Harry, on the other hand, had a difficult night. The instrument was reluctant to be moved from the place where Cadence had left it. It was clearly worked on by some dark force but the will of the object was eventually broken and he moved the instrument away from the second floor.

"I know you are in there," He said angrily to the instrument, "you can't win!" he stated as he scar burned. "This is not going to be your way back. I swear it."

"You can't stop me," an evil voiced hissed somewhere behind his eyes as the scar on his forehead began to burn more intensely. "There will always be a way and I will find it."

The piano was moved into the room of requirements and locked away with many of the other forbidden materials. There it would stay until someone was able to break the bond between Cadence and the darkness that lurked within it.


	12. Chapter 12: Hermione's Research

Chapter 12: Hermione's Research.

Even as a Professor, Hermione Granger-Weasley spent much of her time mulling over ancient texts and searching through the vast library for the most obscure and unknown information. At time she even found things that were not so much obscure as over looked. If Hermione was not to be found in her class room or in the private quarters she shared with her husband, she could be found among the familiar stacks of the Hogwarts Library.

"Well Hermione, what have you found for us now?" Harry asked as he and Ron joined her at one of the library tables.

"I'm having some crazy déjà view," Ron stated as he looked around them at the dozens of tables and the hundreds of Hogwarts robes. "Don't you think we are getting a little old for this now?" he asked, "Professors can take the books out of the library to use them. You know this right?"

"I like it here; I do my best work in this library where everything is so familiar and at reach. Why would I take it somewhere else when I may need another book or a little quiet, Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"If we're bothering you we can go back out to the Quiddich pitch," Harry said taking up his usual role of peace maker between his two best friends.

"Man today's practice was spectacular." Ron said excitedly as he leaned back in his chair, "Albus is brilliant, just wicked."

"You must be very proud, Harry," Hermione smiled as she looked up from her worked for a split second and turned back to her reading.

"I am," Harry smiled.

"Just wait until you see the match," Ron said proudly, "its going to be one for the Hogwarts record books!"

"I'm sure it will be," Hermione said unenthused, "speaking of the record books, did you know Rowena Ravenclaw was a crosser?" she asked.

"How did we miss that?" Harry asked shocked by the news.

"It's in Hogwarts: a History." Hermione stated, "And I found more evidence of it in her personal diaries and letters. It turns out that it wasn't as obscure as we thought it was."

"Rowena Ravenclaw could bring people back from the dead?" Ron asked, "That's so cool."

"It's not as simple as you would think," Hermione stated curbing his enthusiasm, "it turns out that it's not up to the crosser to bring a person back. The crosser is only the gate way. They reach out into the void and people that are troubled or feel like they have left behind something, search for ways to come back."

"And they do, they're called ghosts," Ron said.

"No, its different with ghosts," Hermione stated, "A crosser can actually reach into the afterlife magically and pulled a person out of that life and back to this one."

"So Cadence could literally reach in, take Voldemort's hand and pull him back all in one peace," Harry stated, "That's really what you are telling us."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "this is really serious and really dangerous stuff we are dealing with."

"But it's supposed to be extinct," Harry said.

"Well, Dumbledore seems pretty sure that its not." Ron stated.

"The more I read up on it, the more I am beginning to believe that Dumbledore is right. Cadence is a crosser; her behaviour and her ability speak to the genetic attributes of a crosser." Hermione stated.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are a few things and each one is worse then the next." Hermione stated, "First we could let her be and hope for the best. If she doesn't understand her powers and someone tries to link with her and crosses, she will die and the cross will probably not work key word probably, if it does work, we end up with a former dead person to beat back into submission and a dead crosser. Second, we could try and teach her how to harness the powers that she had and pray that she can control herself enough to not create any bonds with anyone of questionable motives, or to allow them to cross back into this life. But if Voldemort has already connected with her, the likelihood that she would let him in is very high, because he knows how to manipulate and I wouldn't be surprised if he would place her under one curse or another. Problem there is that none of us know how to teach a crosser how to be a crosser because they are extinct." Hermione explained.

"These aren't very promising," Harry said, "but what else is there to do?" he asked.

"Well, there is one other thing," Hermione said lowering her voice, "to stop this completely in its tracks, we would have to kill her."

"What?" Ron gasped.

"That is worse then the first," Harry said.

"Don't get me wrong, I think she is a sweet girl and all but she doesn't have the strength that most wizards have in controlling their magic, and even then most wizards don't stand a chance against Tom Riddle." Hermione said, "if we want to close this door and guarantee that Voldemort can't get back in this way, the only thing to do is destroy the portal all together; that portal being Cadence."

"We can't murder someone just because of their genetic make up," Ron stated.

"I know that, Ronald," Hermione said.

"So we're doomed." Harry stated.

"We have always been doomed." Hermione sighed. "I think our best bet, in this situation, would be to do our jobs. We have to make her understand what Riddle was and how evil he is and we have to teach her all the magic we know and some we don't."

"I think you are right," Harry said as he pushed himself away from the table, "I have a lot of prep work to get to in order to teach her how to protect herself, and I think you would be the best at giving a thorough history of Riddle, Hermione," he added.

"I'll let you tell her your history," Hermione said looking up at Harry sheepishly, "I know you have liked her not knowing you for who you really are, but it is time."

"I know," Harry sighed and left his friends at the table.

"He'll never get a break will he," Ron asked as he took his wife's hand across the table.

"I don't think so, Ron." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he doesn't blame you," Ron said.

"Why am I always the barer of bad news?" Hermione asked drying her eyes.

"Because you are the smart one, all the brains and so you figure it all out before we do. I am here to counter act it and distract him, and sadly, Harry gets to do all the brute work." Ron stated.

"It's not fair," Hermione stated, "sometimes magic sucks."

"We would say the same thing if we lived out our lives in the muggle world," Ron said, "Although I'd like to try it sometime."

"You wouldn't last a day, Ronald Weasley, without the use of your magic," Hermione said with a loving smile, "but then again, neither would I."

Hermione dove, with even more dedication, into her work as she prepared to teach Cadence about the history of Hogwarts, of the Dark Lord and ultimately about Harry Potter. Everything seemed linked together in some way and as they progressed the history of her own special talents could be presented to Cadence, among the history that wove everything else together. Hermione knew she would have to tread lightly, and if Voldemort has already attached himself to her, she would be reluctant if not incapable of completely turning away from the evil wizards powers.


	13. Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Persuasion

Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Persuasion.

As the time passed and Cadence became more proficient in her magic and more attentive to her teachers, Dumbledore saw that his assumptions as to her abilities were more then likely correct, and Hermione's ongoing researched back up his assumptions. Soon someone would have to teach her about her extinct genetic abnormally that she possessed and the real reason she was called to Hogwarts.

The removal of her piano had lightened her spirits and made her more attentive and productive. She worked very hard and was incredibly compliant, and less distracted then she had been, but there was a torment in her eyes some days and the realization of what her world was really like started to flood in around her. Soon she would know where the darkness was coming from and just how deeply it was rooted in her genes.

Snape also showed an increasing interest in the young woman as Harry had become a constant correspondent in frustration and fear to the professor whom he had always despised. Many of the senior most professors had assisted in the examination of the old instrument that had been removed from Cadence's classroom, but the dark magic that was upon it was relentless. It summoned Cadence to it and in times of near wakefulness she was caught wandering in search of it; actions she did not remember when she was later told of her behaviour. Snape believed more strongly then ever that an attempt at reading her mind, breaking down the wall that she had subconsciously put up and finding out what kinds of secrets the darkness was filling her head with, were imperative to making the girl understand her abilities and breaking the bonds of darkness. The more she wandered throughout the castle under the control of the dark bond, the more Snape worried that if she did learn to use the connection of her ancient magic, then Voldemort would have access to all of her secrets and would be able to make her connect with him even if she didn't want to. It was time for Harry to start a totally different education on the young woman. She would be beaten down by the powers of his mind.

The odd behaviors and Harry's discomfort were too much like what had happened in the past and Snape believed that there was a place in the young woman's mind that was being guarded. Once again Harry Potter would have to find away to open his mind, to break down the walls in hers. There were some struggles ahead of them once again and both Harry and Snape dreaded the potential outcome. Harry had been practicing his occulmency since the time of his last battle and had commenced his legilimency training when he continued to rise through the ranks in his position as Auror with the ministry of magic. The techniques and spells were not easy to come by, but Harry had made friends within the ministry, people who knew how the arts worked and who were willing to teach him so that he might protect himself. Since returning to Hogwarts, Harry spent much of his time in conference with both Dumbledore and Snape, and as both of his former professors watched him, they were able to piece together the secrets of Harry's silent stares.

"I believe that Occulmency may be an asset to our little mystery," Dumbledore said from his portrait as he and Snape watched Harry pace before McGonagall's desk.

Harry had been given special permission to use the office of the Headmistress. For several years, leading up to the time of Harry's return to the school, McGonagall has worked without a second in command at Hogwarts and even though Harry was quite young still, many believed that his rightful place was at Hogwarts and that it was to be the next Headmaster. Harry didn't see the honor in the offer of being McGonagall's second, but he knew that it would give him the opportunity to often be around the two people he wished most to speak to in this time of darkness. Unofficially Harry accepted to shadow McGonagall in her duties with the understanding that if he chose to remain with the school in the coming years he would become the official second in command and would be in line to take over if and when McGonagall chose to retire. Harry thought of the position as completely above him, he wasn't confident enough, yet, in his abilities as professor or protector to be warranted the title of headmaster, but Snape and Dumbledore had agreed with McGonagall in her first assumptions and they would continue to support and convince Harry that he was meant for the position.

"I think you are right in your assumption, Albus," Snape stated bring Harry back around from his jumbled thoughts.

"I know you know that I have become proficient in both arts," Harry stated turning and glancing at both of his mentors, "there really isn't any need to tiptoe around the subject. Snape, you want me to read her thoughts, search her subconscious and find all the things that I am afraid to find there within, and Dumbledore, you want me to teach her how to put up better walls so that I can't get in there and see what Snape wants me to see."

"We want you to get as much information as you can," Dumbledore stated, "and we want her to be able to put up a wall strong enough to block out Tom Riddle, not you."

"And you think that I have mastered these arts to the extent that I am more capable of breaking down wall then Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked feeling the pressure of abilities he didn't believe himself master of.

"I know you are Harry," Dumbledore laughed, "there are walls in your mind that I can't see through."

"I've also learned to avoid eye contact," Harry stated.

"You should know by now that I don't need eye contact," Dumbledore said and continued on, "I think it would be best for you to try what we have suggested."

"Don't I always do what I am told?" Harry asked moodily.

"Not when I'm asking," Snape laughed.

"You never expected me to actually listen to you," Harry stated as he sat down behind McGonagall's desk. "But guess what, I did, and now I am paying for it because apparently now I am the only professor here that could teach occulmency and legilimency to a woman that I don't trust."

"Wow, this conversation is so familiar," Dumbledore laughed as he looked at Snape.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust Potter, I just didn't want to let him get into my head," Snape stated.

"You didn't trust me," Harry said looking up from the desk, "and you couldn't look into my eyes without seeing my mother."

"So what are you afraid to see when you look into Cadence's eyes?" Dumbledore asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Dumbledore stated.

"I wouldn't push it," Snape said seeing the change in Harry's composure.

"I'm going to push it to find the truth," Dumbledore said, "now Harry, tell me what you are afraid of."

"I'm afraid of the truth," Harry stated and walked to the door slamming it behind him.

"Well that went well," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Actually it did," Snape stated as he moved to the edge of his frame, "because you know he's now going to go off and do exactly what you want him to do."

"Yes, I have a way about me don't I?" Dumbledore laughed.

"It's not funny," Snape stated and left Dumbledore alone.


	14. Chapter 14: Visits to Hogsmead

Chapter 14: Visits to Hogsmead.

As the students and the professors settled into the daily routine of the school term and all that went along with their educations, so too did the usual events start to take place that the students associated with their months at Hogwarts. There was always a lot for the students to look forward to that was extracurricular to their regular classes and all the clubs and teams started to pop up around the castle.

The Quiddich season started with an opener putting Slytherin and Hufflepuff head to head on a cool autumn day. Surprisingly enough, for everyone involved, Slytherin lost their cool, lost their match and pushed Hufflepuff up in the house standings because their pour sportsmanship caused more problems off the pitch then it did on the pitch. Ron was happy to see the lack luster playing of the team he saw as the primary threat to his Gryffindors but he was surprised at the sportsmanship and the ability the Hufflepuffs displayed.

"It's going to be a tough go against Hufflepuff this year," Ron stated one morning as he and Harry walked together into the village of Hogsmead.

The time of year arrived when the students would be taking their spending money and blowing it all on their first round of sweets and butter beers down in the village. The second years were more then excited for their first adventure into the sleepy village and the third years and up were excited to get out of the castle for a change. Winter was coming, the weather was turning colder and everyone needed a day out of the castle for their own sanity. Harry walked with Ron and the first waves of the older students down to the village as instructed by the headmistress and would soon be followed by every other person that was of age or at all interested in a sunny, crisp autumn day out.

"Yeah, they played really well the other day." Harry said, "I didn't think half of those kids had it in them but I was very surprised and the Hufflepuffs were very gracious in their win. It was sad to see that nothing has changed for the Slytherin though."

"Slytherin will never change," Ron said as he rolled his eyes, "but did you see the formation flying by the Hufflepuff chasers?"

"It was pretty intense, they have been studying up," Harry said enthusiastically, "to look at some of those kids, I would have never thought they would even be able to stay on a broom, let alone do some of those maneuvers and on the model brooms they were flying. It was intense!"

"I'm an awesome flying teach," Ron stated.

"Even though most of those students are in their second, through seventh year, so you never taught them to fly," Harry mocked.

"Hey, you sound like my wife!" Ron retorted snidely.

"I'll try harder next time to sound like Professor Snape," Harry stated gloomily.

"You already sound like Snape; you do know the kids call you Snape, right?" Ron said.

"Yeah I know," Harry stated, "we can't all be as jubilant and eccentric as Dumbledore. It's just easier to be moody and distant when you've been through what I have been through."

"Hey man, I have been there, most of the time, I know what you're going through," Ron stated.

"Yeah but I don't have a theme song and you do," Harry mocked. "Plus if I was as happy and jovial as you, I would throw of the universal balance of our friendship, and we can't have that. Now can we?"

"No I suppose you are right." Ron stated as they neared the village, "but you have to know that you can be a real drag sometimes."

"Trust me, Dumbledore has told me this," Harry laughed.

As they walked along they spotted Hermione and Cadence coming down the lane toward them. Harry had planned that he would try and do what Dumbledore had commissioned at the same time he would try to go into depth as to the history that Hermione wanted him to give to the young woman. Hermione had asked him to breach the subject of his history with the girl before she dove any further in depth and he had agreed. As the ladies came forward now, Harry saw his opening and looked into Cadence's eyes before she could look away. For a moment they stared at each other as Hermione and Ron talked and then when she finally broke the stare Harry moved on with his friends. They walked into the Hogs Head together and sat down in a corner of the tavern where they could see all the other patrons that visited the small establishment to make sure that their students were not causing a ruckus.

"So how are your studies going?" Ron asked Cadence as they all settled in together.

"They are going well, I think," Cadence said shyly. "I'm finding all of the history of Hogwarts very interesting. I'm beginning to really relate to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Not surprising," Hermione said, "I'm sure that the sorting hat would have placed you there, had you been around the school when we were."

"I think I would have loved that," Cadence smiled.

Harry watched the young woman in silence as his friends participated in mindless chatter. He had looked into her mind, found the walls that have been established and was looking for ways around them when he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry what, in god's name, are you staring at?" Hermione screeched, "You're off in some land of your own. Are you alright, is it the scar?" she asked he tone changing from annoyance to concern.

"No I'm fine," Harry stated, "just staring down some students that are trying to set off firecrackers in the tavern," he added as he stood, walked across the room and pulled a student by the ear out of the establishment.

When he returned, Harry found his friends deep in conversation. He moved around to take his place again and they all looked up and stared.

"They were from your brother's shop," Harry stated placing the firecrackers on the table.

"Those were one of their best sellers." Ron said sadly.

"What do you mean were?" Harry asked seeing the change in Ron's face.

"Since, the dark times, the shop hasn't been the same. When Fred was killed, George lost all his drive and even though the joke shop did well for a while, it's kinda become a thing of the past now. If George doesn't come up with something soon, well, he's going to have to shut down."

"He hasn't made a single thing," Hermione said sadly. "The life is gone from George. There just aren't any tricks, or jokes left in him."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked, "I'll lend him some more money if he needs it."

"I think his best bet would be to try his hand at something new, something that he is going to have to learn to do on his own. He can keep trying to pick up the business as many times as he wants but there really isn't anything in it anymore. He has lost his drive to create, his happiness and mischievousness was lost when he lost his better half, or so he says," Ron stated. "It's strange just how much they complimented each other. One without the other just doesn't seem to work."

"He needs to reinvent himself to move on," Hermione said.

"How did your bother die?" Cadence asked sheepishly.

"In the last battle," Ron stated, "we were all fighting at the school and my brothers got caught in the cross fire. George lost his ear, Fred lost his life."

"And we lost so many others," Hermione said sadly.

"Historically speaking, it seems to me that magic had a very violent past." Cadence said.

"Like most histories, there is going to be violence, look at the muggle wars," Hermione stated.

"They were horrible," Cadence stated sadly.

Harry and Ron fell silent again as the two ladies began to discuss the contrasts between the muggle and magic wars throughout history, giving Harry the opportunity to look deeper into Cadence's mind. He found, once he began to prod around again, that the walls had been rebuilt within her mind but they were not as strong as the others. Suddenly the truth flashed before his eyes and Harry stood shock and anger written all over his face.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I…I just remembered I have to speak with Snape," Harry stated and fled from the table, leaving his friends behind.


	15. Chapter 15: The Horrible Truth

Chapter 15: The Horrible Truth.

Harry rushed back up to the castle, passing McGonagall on his ways. She tried to stop him but the determination and distress was too much for the poor old woman to deal with and so he flew past her and back up to where he knew he would find some kind of consolation. The truth that had come to him through the wall that had gone up in Cadence's mind was a horrible, life changing, truth, one that he had longed to know and that now that it was fresh in his mind he hated, and seethed with anger about it. Rage entered his body, he shook all over as he moved toward the castle not knowing exactly what he was going to do, but knowing exactly who he was going to talk to.

Once back at the castle he found it nearly deserted. The first years stayed near their houses, or the library, and the remaining professors walked through the halls in small clusters monitoring the lack of activity. Harry startled them as he rushed through the halls practically running back to the second floor, fire in his eyes.

"She killed my wife!" Harry yelled as he slammed the door to his class room behind him.

"What?" Snape asked as he popped into his frame and started at Harry who paced, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That woman killed my wife!" Harry screamed, "I saw it through her eyes. I saw my children's fear and I heard the last words that Ginny ever spoke while living! It's happening all over again!"

"That was the secret that Cadence is keeping?" Snape asked.

"That's what was behind the wall," Harry stated angrily, "I hope that's the truth that Dumbledore was looking for because I am not going into that woman's mind ever again. I think Hermione was right when she said we should just kill her ourselves and be rid of the gene that is causing so much trouble. I would take great pleasure in doing it myself!"

"You don't mean that," Snape said.

"She killed my wife!" Harry screamed again.

"Harry, you have to be rational, we know this could not be the girls fault," Snape said as he too began to pace within the frame of his portrait. "The amount of magical damage that was done, she doesn't have that kind of power. She was being controlled."

"She's lying to us," Harry stated, "she was dressed like a death eater, she cursed Ginny. She killed her in cold blood!"

"It sounds like the works of someone else we know," Snape said calmly, "I doubt that the girl even knows what the killing curse is, but this does provide us with another problem all together. It means that the bond between her and Riddle is very strong, if he can control her from the afterlife."

Harry stopped and stared at the portrait, hate and anger filling his tear stained eyes, "you want me to believe that she had no say in what she did? No recollection, no consciousness, and now desire to stop and think for her self?"

"I think she remembers something, but a distant memory is all that it is." Snape said, "She recognized Ginny when you brought her to the headmistress' office. Cadence didn't know from where or how she knew her, but she was sure that she had seen Ginny before."

"And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me?" Harry yelled.

"I didn't know how relevant it would be," Snape stated.

Harry fumed, his heart raced, he wanted nothing more then to march down to the village again and take the life of the crosser. Everything would end if he did. The bond would be broken, his career would be over, and he would leave his children orphaned as he went off to live out the rest of his days in the captivity of the Dementors, but at least he would take vengeance for his wife.

"I think you should go and talk to Ginny," Snape said seeing the anger change to hatred and hatred turn into murderous thoughts. "You know you don't want to do what you are thinking about doing right now."

"She killed my wife!" Harry sobbed.

"I know, it was wrong, but you can't take a life." Snape stated. "Go and talk to your wife, her portrait is in your chambers. I'll go talk to Dumbledore. Just don't do anything stupid, Potter."

Harry stared for a long time at his former professor, his eyes burned, his hands shook and his wand was at the ready. But Snape's glare was just as strong and Harry could not fight the respect and the fear he held for that man. Harry knew in that moment what Snape would have gone through knowing that Voldemort had killed the woman he loved in cold blood. Harry realized that he was not the only one reliving the horrible acts, but that Snape, in that moment was doing exactly the same thing.

Harry turned around, his shoulders slumped over, his body tired from the violence of his emotions and he moved off through the door that leads into his personal chambers. Snape left his frame but did not go directly to Dumbledore. He knew that he had gotten through to Harry, the memories and the emotions that he had just projected into his mind had helped. Snape went off in search of Lily first, and then he would return and deal with Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16: the History of Tom Riddle

Chapter 16: The History of Tom Riddle.

Hermione Granger-Weasley had come to a valuable place in her magical career. Not only was she a brilliant witch, a mother and the author of several magical texts, but she was also one of the most highly esteemed professors at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and because of this she took a great interest in the history of the extinction of the Crosser. Crossers had not been uncommon in the magical worked before the foundation of Hogwarts; in fact, one of the four founders was herself one of the last Crossers in registered history. The bloodline began to fade with the eradication of witches and the horrible witch hunts that cross the European continent. Hermione found this stranger to the magical community a great asset to her continued studies and as stealthily as she possibly could Hermione found ways to study Cadence and her powers. Hermione also found much of her teaching recourses and understanding of the magic through the thoroughly documented memories of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermione became Cadence's primary professor when it came down to trying to access the abilities of the crosser and how to control the ultimate power that she possessed, but only in theory.

Hermione also took over where Harry had left off. No one knew why Harry had become so distant and reluctant to work with the girl, but he out right refused to continue teaching her and nothing anyone could say or do would convince him otherwise. Dumbledore had tried to make Harry see the importance of his involvement with the crosser but for the first time, Harry outright refused to comply with Dumbledore's demands. Hermione was left now to be history teacher, defense teacher, and mentor in the realm of Cadence's other abilities. Hermione dove head first into the challenge and started first with making Cadence aware of all of the history that she was now involved in.

"You can't move forward, until you know the past," Hermione said one evening as she and Cadence sat alone in Hermione's classroom. "There is so much in the history of magic, but for now we are going to focus on one man, primarily, and the affect he has had on our history."

"Why has Harry been avoiding me," Cadence asked not paying attention to Hermione's prepared course.

"He's not avoiding you," Hermione lied, "he's really busy right now. You know he is acting as the assistant to the headmistress. Next year if he chooses to continue he will be officially the second in command at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall is teaching Harry everything he needs to know to take on that position."

"So he's going to be headmaster?" Cadence asked.

"Eventually, that's what people say," Hermione said.

"But I thought you had to have a really link to this school, to have done something really great and important to be even considered as a candidate for that position." Cadence stated, "it's not Hogwarts: a History."

"I'm glad to hear that you have read it," Hermione smiled, "and today's lesson may bring into light what Harry has done. Do you remember me mentioning _the boy who lived_?"

"Yes," Cadence sighed.

"That boy, was Harry Potter," Hermione stated, "and the man that he was born to defeat is one of the worlds more notorious and vile wizards to ever live. His name was Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Cadence asked as her composure weakened.

"Yes, you've heard of him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Cadence whispered lowering her eyes to the ground, "what has he done?"

Hermione proceeded with her lesson now that she had obtained Cadence's undivided attention. She started at the beginning, with Dumbledore, with the orphanage and with Riddle's first year at Hogwarts. She moved on through his school days, the things that he had done, achieved and researched. She taught Cadence about the Horcruxes, how they came to be and what they were used for. Then Hermione started to teach about Harry Potter.

"You were there," Cadence gasped. "Its no wonder you are so interested in this history. It's your history."

"Who better to tell the story then a person who has seen most of it, as it pertains to Harry?" Hermione stated. "Yes, I was there, I was one of Harry's first and best friends who had magical blood. Harry lived, from the day his mother and father were killed, to the age of eleven when summoned to Hogwarts with his mother's sister in the muggle world. He was treated unfairly and like an outcast, but the magic that his mother had bestowed upon him at his death needed a blood connection to truly protect him. When he came to Hogwarts, he had Dumbledore for protections and in the first years things were good, dangerous, but good. Harry had a knack for finding trouble, and Tom Riddle, had a knack for finding Harry. I watched him grow, I helped him stand up to the dark lord at every turn and I helped him pass all of this classes. I cheered for him and Ron when they played for the Gryffindor Quiddich team, I watched when Harry's godfather was killed, I was in exile with Harry and Ron all through the year of Voldemort's second coming and I was there at the last battle. This history really brought the three of us together and solidified out friendship. At least something good did come from all the bad."

"It must have been horrible," Cadence whispered as she looked through the books and the diaries that Hermione had placed before her. "How did Harry destroy him?" she asked after a long silence.

"Well, it was team effort. Voldemort had created so many Horcruxes that we didn't know when or what would be the final blow to kill him for good, but we managed. It turned out that Harry was one of the last Horcruxes, it explained his connection with the dark lord, his ability as a parcell tongue and in the end Harry had to be destroyed as well. Voldemort killed him." Hermione stated.

"That's impossible, he's alive now," Cadence said her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Harry made a choice, and that choice was to live." Hermione stated, "He knew that if he returned, there would be consequences, he would always be known as the boy who lived, as the boy who killed lord Voldemort and the man who would one day take over where his mentor had left off. Harry didn't return because he wanted to, he knew that in order for everything to be over, truly over, he would have to suffer for everyone. It was a truly selfless act and that is what made Harry stronger then Voldemort. Harry chose to live so that others may live and the killing would end."

"That's impossible, once you are dead you can't come back," Cadence stated.

"Well, it turned out that by killing Harry, Voldemort killed apart of himself, but while he lived Harry could continue to live and so Tom Riddle was Harry's means of prolonging his own life. The scar on his forehead is a constant reminder of the terrible life that Harry has lived. In the end, it was Neville Longbottom who destroyed the last Horcrux and Harry killed Voldemort at last. He found happiness, however, throughout his life, but he is not happy now."

"Did Tom Riddle kill Harry's wife?" Cadence asked sheepishly.

"We think so, if not it was someone who was being controlled by him," Hermione said.

"And if he is back, it will be worse then before," Cadence gasped.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Why did you teach me this?" Cadence asked angrily as she stood and began to pace, "I have enough doubts about this life, I don't want to be apart of this."

"You haven't got a choice." Hermione said, "You are special, soon you will know why. For now, you need to know why people are afraid of the name Voldemort, and why people like us call him by his birth name. He is but a man, and was destroyed once, maybe twice. If we have to do it again, we need to know who is on our side."

"So I'm stuck, somewhere between good and evil," Cadence said.

"Yes, we all are, but you have to make your own choice. You have to be strong and know what is right and what is wrong, and who is evil and who is your friend, and you cannot be blinded by the false promises of those that may lie to you to get what they want." Hermione stated.

Cadence nodded, closed her books and left the room. Her head was filled with questions and confusion. She knew Riddle, but not in the way that Hermione had spoken of him. He was the voice in side her head, the darkness that had come from the piano. He was pushing her forward now, sending her to the place where her piano waited for her. he called out to her and as she resisted his pushes, thinking of his terrible past, and wanting only to do a little good, rather then a lot of evil, she tried to fight his hold on her mind.

"Cadence but you love the magic that I have shown you," Riddled whispered into her mind. "You love the music that we make together; it is the music of your soul. It is how you truly feel."

"No, it isn't, I want to be accepted, I want to be good." Cadence said as tears began to stream down her face.

"No you want to be with me," Riddle stated, "you want us to be together like we've been before."

"No, you're a bad man," Cadence sobbed and fought with all her might to push him out of her head. But his strength was there, here mind was under his control and the pain began to fill her body.

"You can't leave me," Riddle laughed, "We are one."


	17. Chapter 17: The Softening of Harry Potte

Chapter 17: The Softening of Harry Potter.

The snow arrived at Hogwarts that evening and closed off the school from anything in the outside world. The blizzard engulfed the castle in the anger of its winds and the blindness of his swells of snow and Cadence sat, sobbing, in one of the turret windows that lead up to the second floor. She was distressed; putting up walls in her mind to hide her from the evil that she believed had come into her. It was like a mouse in a maze as she rushed through her mind hiding, fighting, putting walls and being cased into every recess of her mind. She heard the laughing, the voice spoke to her mockingly, and it threatened her and told her that she was no longer herself. Cadence believed every word that Riddle spoke and the more she listened the louder it got. Her fear was not all around her and with ever once of belief she may have had in the goodness that could come from the music she fought.

"It is what Harry would do," she said to herself through her tears, "I have to fight you."

Voldemort laughed his playful, evil, laugh as he followed her and searched every ally of her mind for the connection that he would make and break back into her world. He was breaking her down; she would soon give into him completely.

James Potter, having snuck out of his dorm on a dare was climbing the steps of the turret when he heard the sobbing; he stopped, backed into the wall and waited wishing that he had his father's old invisibility cloak. He heard the person crying and talking to herself. There was absolute fear and panic in her voice. The crying pulled at his heart and even though James wanted to run away and not get caught up in the evils of the night, he walked toward the weeping and found Professor Pillsbury in the fetal position sobbing uncontrollably.

"Professor, are you ok?" James asked his heart racing.

"Yes," Cadence choked through her tears.

"You don't lie very well, let me get the Headmistress for you," James said watching the poor woman shake violently.

"No," Cadence said pulling herself into a sitting potion, "don't"

"But you're unwell, you need help," James stated, "at least let me help you back to your class room, or even to my dad's class."

"No, I'm fine," Cadence stated, "please just go back to your house so that I don't have to get you in trouble for being out after hours. Please, just go and don't tell anyone."

James nodded and reluctantly left the sobbing woman, only he didn't return to his house, he ran for his father.

Harry heard the banging on the door of his private chamber and rushed to answer it.

"What are you doing out of your dorm?" Harry asked eyeing his eldest son.

"Something is wrong with Professor Pillsbury," James stated panic written on his face, "she's crying and convulsing and talking to herself. She mentioned Tom Riddle. It's like she's possessed or something."

"What were you doing out of your dorm to be able to find Professor Pillsbury?" Harry asked.

"Dad, that doesn't matter, something is wrong," James stated angrily. "She could be cursed and if it's Voldemort we have to fight!"

"She probably is," Ginny said from the portrait above the mantel, "Where was she, James? Where did you find her?"

"She's in the turret that leads back to the Gryffindor wing," James stated looking at his mother, "what should I do? She doesn't want me to get McGonagall, she didn't want help at all but I can tell she needs help."

"You are a kind boy," Ginny said, "like your father, you need to help her."

"You should go to McGonagall," Harry said moodily.

"But I am here asking for your help dad," James said angrily, "you are the defense teacher, the one who had already defeated Voldemort and if she's possessed you are the person that knows those horrible things the best."

"Your uncle Ron was an Auror too, go and get him." Harry stated.

"Harry Potter, what on earth has gotten into you," Ginny said angrily, "you will go and help that girl right now and set a good example for your children. It is your life, your curse and your duty to fight forever against Voldemort!"

Harry stared at his wife. He had told her everything and she admitted to knowing that it was Cadence but that she was more prone to believe that Cadence was under the imperius curse rather then being capable of performing the killing curse on her own. Harry didn't want to believe any of it. He was angry, distressed and completely incapable of feeling any compassion toward the woman, but his wife's stares burned and her disappointment was enough to break his heart all over again.

"Fine," Harry said pulling on a cloak and grabbing his wand, "take me to her."

James rushed down the hallway, his father close at his heals and he found the poor professor lying in the middle of the floor curled up and shaking. Absolute pain was all over Cadence's face and then she creamed a blood curling scream. Harry recognized the cures immediately but there wasn't anyone around casting the spell. He panicked, looked at his son and sent him off to get McGonagall.

"Harry, get him out of my head!" Cadence screamed.

Harry rushed to Cadence as she reached for her wand, he pulled it from her hand and through it down the hall, then thinking of nothing else he straddled her and pinned her to the floor. Cadence fought madly, screaming and crying, fighting him and fighting herself. She was soaking wet from sweating and convulsing from the curse. But her eyes spoke of the fear and the knowledge of what was going on. Harry could tell that the girl knew exactly what was happening to her.

"Look at me Cadence," Harry yelled as he held her face steady, "looks at me right now!" he demanded.

Cadence's eyes flew open and the pain coursed through Harry's body. The scar on his foreheads seared like fire and he heard the voice of his nightmares. But Harry had learned long ago to fight through the curses, he had been possessed by them all and he remained focused. Staring into Cadence's eyes he forced his will on her.

The shaking and the screaming stopped, Cadence fell limp on the floor gasping for breath and sobbing. Harry released her and fell to the ground himself.

"What has happened Harry?" McGonagall gasped as she and James came around the corner.

"She was under the imperius and the cruciatus both at the same time," Harry stated.

"How is she not dead?" James asked shocked.

"I don't know," Harry stated as he stood.

McGonagall, Harry and James all tried to help Cadence up, but she was completely exhausted, she couldn't stand, she couldn't feel her limbs, but she was alive.

"She needs Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall stated and watched as Harry tried to pick the woman up off the floor.

"Dad, let me," James stated seeing his father's fatigue. "I've got her." he added and followed McGonagall down to the hospital.

Harry stopped for a moment in the middle of the hall; the lingering pain that he had felt in his scar was now fading. He surprised himself in the confrontation. Harry was able, with little effort, to force the walls up around the emotions and memories in Cadence's mind and shut out Voldemort's efforts at cursing the woman. Cadence had fought with him, in that moment, she was struggling against the hold that Voldemort had on her and fighting it well, all things considering. Harry walked slowly down the hall after his son and McGonagall as they made their way to the hospital wing.


	18. Chapter 18: In The Hospital

Chapter 18: In the Hospital

Cadence spent days in the hospital wing. Her classes were taken over by another professor and the students were set about writing long papers and studying their theory books while the regular professor recovered from the attack. Rumors of the attack spread through the school quickly. Many things had happened, but in all versions of the story Harry Potter had always been the one to save her. His legend was alive again in the halls of Hogwarts, but Harry was the last person that wanted to hear it. There was no music in the castle while Cadence was incapacitated and everyone looked to Harry for protections and advice.

Under the care of Madame Pomfrey, Cadence recovered quickly. She was primarily dehydrated and exhausted from her struggle but she had put up a valiant fight and had Harry and his son not found her, the damage could have been far worse. Surprising to everyone who knew the particulars of the attack, Cadence had not ended up like other who had been subjected to long bouts of the cruciatus curse. Madame Pomfrey, above all, was surprised that the girl didn't end up like the Longbottom's had. The magical affects of the confrontations were counteracted by Madame Pomfrey's expertise and soon Cadence was well enough to talk about the ordeal.

Hermione and McGonagall were the young woman's primary visitors and heard the whole of the confrontation before anyone else was let in on the secret of what had happened. Cadence confessed that she had been hearing the voice of Tom Riddle for many days, even before she had come to Hogwarts, but since that night the violence and the voices had been under control. James had also gone done to visit her and returned to his father with updates, but Harry had been reluctant until he had discussed the whole affair with Snape.

"I don't really want to speak to Dumbledore at this point," Harry said to the portrait after his classes had finished for the day.

"Neither does she," Snape stated, "don't worry about Dumbledore, I'll handle that and so will McGonagall. But I think you need to talk to her."

"I know," Harry said pushing his books into his briefcase, "I've been told by my son to go and see her."

"James is a smart kid," Snape stated.

"Not at all like me." Harry said.

"No, he's exactly like you," Snape said.

"And you think he's a smart kid?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were brilliant," Snape said, "and you knew that, but you chose to not believe it."

Harry smiled up at his former mentor and walked out of the classroom. Harry moved through the school watching the students turn and stare at him. He had become used to it, he even ignored it, but today all of a sudden he saw it again. These kids always stared at him; they looked up to him with awe in their eyes. He was a hero to most of them. The only ones that didn't see him as such were the ones that were affected by the darkness. Harry realized why he was now in the running to become a headmaster. He was someone that could have a positive influence on so many who looked up to him and maybe he did have the ability to do so.

Harry walked along the halls watching the students scatter as he walked through them toward the hospital wing, when he arrived in the infirmary, the floor was deserted aside for the Music Professor and Madame Pomfrey. The crisp winter sun shone in the rows of windows and the snow glistened on the sills. It was a happy sort of space regardless of the purpose with which it served, but the medical space was cheerful and peaceful.

Cadence smiled to see Harry; a nervous smile, but a happy smile none the less. Harry took a seat beside her and waited for Pomfrey to leave them alone. When she finally left Harry turned back to Cadence and stared at her for a long time.

"Why are you staring," Cadence asked as she blushed and broke eye contact.

"I was checking things out," Harry stated, "I've been monitoring your thoughts. Yes it is invasive, yes I didn't tell you, but it is what is blocking the Dark Lord out."

"You stopped the curses?" Cadence asked.

"Yes," Harry stated, "I kinda know how Tom Riddle thinks."

"He attacked you as soon as you went into my mind," Cadence stated.

"Yes, he does that," Harry stated calmly. "But as of right now, in this world, I'm apparently stronger. Good for you, bad for him."

"I'm scared, Harry," Cadence stated, "The more Hermione told me about Riddle, the more violent I started to feel. I think I have done bad things. I think I can do worse things. I believe that I am a curse on everyone. What am I going to do?"

"You have done some pretty bad things," Harry said lowering his eyes.

"What have I done?" Cadence asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said still not looking at the girl, "you've killed."

"What? That's impossible," Cadence gasped.

"You were cursed; there are three of them that are pretty much the big baddies of this world. We call them the unforgivables. A few nights ago you were under the effects of two of them. Which is almost unheard of unless you are Voldemort, then anything is possible. It's a miracle that you are actually alive. When you killed, you actually cast the third, while being controlled by one called the Imperius. It basically means that Riddle was controlling your every move; you didn't know what you were doing. At the time, it's not surprising; you didn't know anything about your magical abilities."

"I did know," Cadence said through her tears, "I knew about my magic, I knew how to use some of it, I knew something was wrong."

"But you didn't know how to fight it," Harry stated, "you fought valiantly the other night. It proved to me that you can fight this; you can choose good over evil. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have come here in the beginning. I shouldn't have been so stubborn." Cadence stated, "When the letter came, I was terrified, I don't know why. Things would have been so much better had I just learned to embrace my differences."

"We can't dwell on the past. Regrets are pointless now." Harry said.

"Why are you being so nice to me," Cadence sobbed, "I killed someone, I deserve to die myself. Let Riddle do whatever he wants with me. If I've outlived my usefulness to him then let me die."

"We can't do that," Harry sighed, "there are other reason that you have to stay alive, and if we leave you in the hands, or rather, the will of the most evil man anyone has ever known, then it would be more dangerous for all of us." He added finally looking at the woman again.

"You know who I killed, don't you," Cadence stated.

"Yes, I do," Harry sighed.

"You hate me," She stated.

"No I don't," Harry said, "I realize it's not your fault."

"Does Ginny hate me?" Cadence asked.

"No, she's the one that talked me out of my anger and made me see reason," Harry stated.

"I think, the curse, the killing curse, was meant for you, not her." Cadence said her face twisted in pain and sorrow.

"I know."

"I hate myself," Cadence sobbed.

"Don't, there are things that we can do to make things right. You have a lot still to learn and I am going to help you and so is everyone else." Harry stated as he stood, "you have to get well, and then we can step back into our lessons."

Cadence sat silently drying her tears on the hospital gown she wore as Harry walked away. That conversation felt oddly familiar.


	19. Chapter 19: The Next Step

Chapter 19: The next step

Harry walked through the halls once again and stepped up to the stone gargoyle that led into the headmistress' office. The password was whispered, the stairs appeared and Harry walked into the room where McGonagall was waiting. She looked calm and composed as he walked up to her desk and sat down in one of the chairs that face her.

"So, how did it go?" she asked looking at Harry with sympathetic eyes.

"I know it wasn't her fault," Harry said sadly. "She's aware of most of the things she has done. I'm surprised by that."

"And yet you are angry," McGonagall said.

"Not really, not anymore, I just feel sorry for her," Harry stated. "it's just bad luck for a girl who is scared, who doesn't understand the magic and who had loads more regrets than she ought to have at her age."

"Sounds familiar," Dumbledore said from his frame.

"Oddly enough, our little chat was rather reminiscent of one or two we may have shared in my time at Hogwarts," Harry said as he turned around in his chair and looked up at Dumbledore. "The role reversal was a little odd, but I managed, I think, to convince her that we only want the best and that things can get better."

"See, I told you that he was the right man for the job," Dumbledore said addressing McGonagall.

"I never doubted that he was, Albus," McGonagall stated.

"So, what's next?" Harry asked trying to move the subject away from himself and the position everyone seemed adamant that he accept.

"We carry on as we have been doing," Dumbledore stated, "How are the walls holding up?"

"They seem to be holding, but how did you know?" Harry asked, "I didn't even know it was possible to do such things until I tried. I knew I could put up my own walls, but walls in another persons mind?"

"Magic is really neat," Dumbledore smiled.

"I knew you had it in you," Snape stated, "its one of the hardest and most advanced forms of Legilimency and Occulmency. It only happens when a person has truly mastered both arts. I can't do it and its worlds above the Imperius or Cruciatus curses because it can stop them completely."

"Voldemort knows this, I am assuming," Harry stated.

"If he didn't he knows now," Dumbledore stated, "Which give you an upper hand. If he hasn't broken down the walls then he can't project like you can."

"He can project himself on a girl in one world from the afterlife. I think Voldemort has the upper hand," Harry stated.

"He's made a connection with her through her abilities, not because he can reach through worlds." McGonagall stated.

"I've heard him," Harry stated, "he's more then bonded with her in some way. He can project into my mind and my scar reacts to him."

"I believe that may be because of the bond that you two have always had." Dumbledore stated, "he will always be apart of you no matter what. I just think that because of the gateway that is forming itself he's able to affect you in ways that he once held as an asset. You are far stronger then he is, at least while he is in the afterlife."

"I hope he stays there," Harry said with a sigh.

"We all do," McGonagall stated.

"We have to teach her how to harness her powers," Dumbledore said. "It's time that she knew what she really was and what it will mean for her. She had to learn to control the bonds and close the gateway completely. We are going to have to try to have her make a full connection and cross with someone."

"It's going to be Voldemort, he's holding onto her so strongly." Harry stated.

"Not if you keep him blocked out of her mind. When the gateway is opened you will be there pushing him back while she lets someone else through." Dumbledore stated, "And you are going to have to try and teach her how to do it herself."

"Perhaps it would be better to have her work on one extremely difficult magical form before the other. Two at once may be a bit of an overload." Snape stated.

"Crossing first, Occulmency second?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sounds good to me, at least that way Harry will be fully in charge of the walls that are already in place." McGonagall stated.

"Then it's settled," Harry said as he stood, "we will let Hermione carry on in her teaching and I will monitor."

"I am so glad you've come around to my way of thinking," Dumbledore said smiling down at Harry, "at least about the girl."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will convince you to be Minerva's assistant," Dumbledore stated, "Mark my words, Harry Potter, you will be a headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"Keep dreaming," Harry stated and left the room.

"He will be," Dumbledore said as he looked at McGonagall.

"I have no doubt of that fact, Albus; you've had this planned since the night his legend was born. He may not know that, but he will one day," McGonagall stated.

"I had the same plans for you Snape," Dumbledore said jovially.

"I know you did," Snape said and left his frame.

"Why are they both so moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"They don't deal with the darkness as well as you do." Minerva stated.

"Its just all so fascinating," Albus stated as he leaned back in his chair, "magic is so…magical… how can people not be happy."

"Because it can also be very scary," Minerva said and walked out of the room herself.


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

Chapter 20: The Plan.

As the information became known to primary participants in the education of Cadence, and attempts to completely understand the lost art of the crosser were attempted the time soon grew near to see what was to happen if it was really and truly attempted. Crossers did not go looking for the people in the afterlife because most people that passed on came to terms with their passing. The only souls that wished to come back had unfinished business and this proved to be dangerous, historically speaking.

"We do realize what we are getting into here," Hermione stated as she paced the headmistress' office.

"Most definitely," McGonagall stated, "Tom Riddle would seek a crosser, I am certain of it, and if we are not careful we may release him into this world once again."

"I can only do so much to force him back, without controlling Cadence myself and I don't plan to use the imperius on her." Harry stated gloomily. "If she doesn't know how to harness her powers then we won't have to worry about it."

"But if someone else can talk her through it, lets say the worlds more wicked wizard, then there would be no way for her to battle his will. She is a very strong witch, whether she wants to admit it or not," Hermione stated, "my biggest fear is that we if leave her questioning anything Voldemort will take over her mind and her powers will be at his control. Even if he doesn't know what the art entitles, he may be able to find a crack in her subconscious and force his way in."

"The improper crossing that Professor Granger is alluding to would kill the crosser," Dumbledore stated. "It has killed many an experience crosser as they themselves have been pulled into the afterlife. It wouldn't be a problem for Voldemort, he would find his entrance back into this world and then he would start all over again in his evil ways, but Cadence would parish if we do not teach her how to properly control the magic that she had been cursed with."

"I can see why people would have rejoiced at the extinction of such a gene," Ron said as he bounced a quaffle off the wall, "it's more trouble then it is worth."

"For once I agree with Mr. Weasley," Snape said gloomily, "I don't believe this is the best time to be trying to attempt a crossing when the poor girl can't even shut her mind to the intrusions of the dark lord. She needs Harry to do it for her."

"And he's the best Occulmen and Legilimen I have ever seen," Dumbledore stated.

"You flatter me," Harry said, "but I don't understand the act of crossing so how am I going to block Voldemort?"

"If we attempt anything now, who is to say that the Dark Lord isn't the being that will be the first to attach itself to Cadence? He is already trying to break her; we know this to be true. He'll be waiting for that opening." Snape stated.

"So are we to give up then?" Dumbledore asked, "Sit and watch the girl, put her under constant surveillance and when the crack is found and Voldemort is reborn to this world and she is killed we stand there, wands at the ready, to battle the evil once more? Well not me, or Snape, because we're already dead, but you all will have to battle the last battle again."

"It all seems like too much of a gamble," Hermione said, "but I believe that we are running out of time, maybe if we are all present and all learning together. We may find a way to really and truly understand it."

"I agree," Dumbledore stated.

"There has to be a better way," Harry sighed and rubbed the scar on his forehead; it was tingling.

"I think the best way is for you all to understand exactly what you are getting into and then have the proper back up when the time comes. Harry, assemble my army, or what's left of it, and when the time comes you will watch the crossing and return the unwanted to the afterlife if he does come back into this world. He won't have his wand so you may have an advantage." Dumbledore stated.

"Bring war upon ourselves," Ron stated, "this sounds like a great idea," he added with sarcasm.

"It's the best we can do." Hermione said.

"So we'll call George, Luna, Neville in to help us," Ron said, "I'll get right on sending out the owls."

"I'll get busy teaching." Hermione stated.

"And I'll join you," Harry said to Hermione, "he's trying to break her again, I can feel it."

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore chirped, "You should do it in Harry's class room where Snape can observe."

"Good call," Harry said and they all disbursed into the castle.


	21. Chapter 21: The Magic of Music

Chapter 21: The Magic of Music.

In the weeks leading up to the Christmas holiday the castle became a buzz of activity. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place, Gryffindor won in the first three minutes. Albus saved the whole team the horror of playing in a snow storm by catching the golden snitch as it flew blindly right at him through the thundering winds and pelting snow. However, it took another five minutes for the team to realize the match was over while they flew blindly around and Ron's whistle went unheard, but it did finally end and the rejoicing of the Gryffindors put the castle in a very jolly and festive mood.

Most professors were already prepping their classes for their mid term exams and settling the students about the assignments that they would need to finish while they were on break. Mountains of readings were assigned and the study hall was often packed with students trying to get through the work before the break started. Cadence had become a fixture in the study hall and the students appreciated her kindness and her assistance. The professors took advantage of the new dedications to keep themselves on top of their planning and pushed themselves ahead in their lessons.

Cadence had planned the first recital for the school just before the winter break. Her students were swamped with other class work, but they worked diligently to prepare for their first concert. The excitement flowed through all the houses as the days drew near and everyone looked forward to hearing and seeing the magical music at work.

At the same time Hermione and Harry had informed Cadence of her magical genes and though it was a shock in the beginning, she gradually started to understand the importance of her education and the dangers that it could cause. She let Harry into her mind freely to block any attempts of the dark lord and he helped her in turn by storing most of the memories and teachings that Hermione was giving to her in theory.

"So there really won't be any practicing this," Cadence sighed.

"No, it's all theoretical until we just go for it and try it." Hermione said.

"I don't want to do this." Cadence stated, "We should just stop before I fully understand and then never let the gateway be opened."

"We can't do that," Harry stated, "If someone connects with you, like Voldemort, and they initiate the crossing, you could die."

"If I die, then we wouldn't have to worry," Cadence said.

"Not true either," Hermione stated.

"He would still get through." Cadence stated.

"Theoretically speaking, yes," Hermione said.

Cadence dove more diligently into the study and understanding of her cursed genes and as the classes passed her by and she, Harry and Hermione, started to understand the crossing more they began to feel more confident. The idea of bringing someone back from the dead freaked Cadence out. It felt wrong on so many levels but she realized that it must have served some magical purpose and so she worked to understand the art. She vowed that if the first crossing worked, she would learn even more diligently to hold the gateway closed because there was an ultimate meaning to death and no one should have the ability to return a person to the living.

The day arrived of the recital and put a hold to all of the studies that Hermione had been working through. The students gathered, their best uniforms on and those not in the music classes gathered with the faculty and staff in the great hall. The head table was moved away to make room for the musicians and even the enchanted ceiling anticipated the performance. Music notes and staff lines floated among the millions of candles that lit the enchanted ceiling and added to the anticipation of the gathering audience.

Cadence felt the nervousness of her own performance career sneak up on her as she prepared to step out with her students for the first time. This would be a huge leap for the girl who had remained as introverted as when she had first come, and yet here she was ready to lead her students in their first performance and place herself among the great professors of the school. She took a deep breath, turned to the gathering of students and instruments and pulled a bright white feather from in the hat that she had been wearing.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it is time," she stated and the students began to file past her into the space ready to perform.

Cadence walked out after the students, the lights dimmed as she placed the feather on the floor and flicked her wand. A brilliant white piano appeared in its place and she took a seat before the keys.

"This is what you were meant to do," a voice filled her mind as she looked out at the hundreds gathered in the great hall.

Harry, Hermione and Ron smiled up at her before she turned back to the piano keys and struck the first notes of the concert.

The great hall filled with a beautiful melody; from that melody the story was told. It was a work composed by the students that Cadence had been teaching in her first months and it was inspired by their History Professor. Early on, when she had started their composition training Cadence had asked what the students were passionate about, who their favorite professors were and what subjects would transfer well into music. The students gave her many ideas, but the one that everyone seemed to agree on was one near and dear to one of their most famous Professor's hearts. The history of Hogwarts spread itself out in colours and music as the gathered audience gasped in awe and amazement at the magic that occurred all around them. History, in this school had never been of much interest until Hermione had started teaching it. Her passion and her enthusiasm, coupled with her fame in the publications of historical texts brought interest into her classroom and adoration from her students. She gasped as the music retold all that she had toiled and stressed within her lessons and brought to her the satisfaction of knowing that she had achieved something great by these students.

"They payed attention," Ron whispered to his wife as the history of the great school was retold.

"They are all getting the highest marks I have ever given," Hermione whispered tears in her eyes.

"What about Cadence?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"She's my top student," Hermione smiled. "I can't believe she did this. It's amazing."

Cadence took great pride in seeing and hearing the music rise above the silent audience. Her nervousness passed away quickly as the melody began to fill the room and the students played with confidence and musicianship. When the final notes died away and the colours faded from the vastness of the room, the audience erupted with applause and the recital came to an end, leaving many grasping at the remains of the music that had them captivated.

The students moved back to their dormitories to spend their last evening with their friends and house mates, while the faculty gathered for a final farewell before the break would split them up for the holidays. Cadence was bombarded with congratulations and high praises. Hermione had not stopped crying until she had hugged Cadence and Cadence began to cry herself. There was joy and easiness all around as the evening progressed and the hope of the future filled the spaces that made up the castle.

"It really was brilliantly put together," McGonagall stated as she shook Cadence's hand. "You have really outdone yourself."

"It wasn't just me," Cadence smiled, "it was the students and their passion. I could have never done it on my own, without the help of my friends."

"I have never been so captivated by the history of Hogwarts before," Ron stated as he too shook her hand.

"I cannot believe that, Mr. Weasley," Cadence said laughingly, "your wife is only the most predominant historian alive, you must be interested in her work."

"Not really," Hermione laughed, "he tunes me out for Quiddich, and I tune him out."

"And we continue on happily oblivious to one another," Ron laughed.

Harry was the next to come forward to congratulate the new teacher.

"I can only imagine what will be next for your students. What does our end of term concert have in store?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Cadence smiled, "but thank you for the kind words of encouragement. I heard them loud and clear, headmaster."

"I am glad that you are open to some encouragement now and then," Harry laughed, "but I am not going to be forced into the position by you or anyone else."

"I told Minerva I would drop the hint," Cadence laughed, "now it is done and you will not hear it from me again."

"Thank you," Harry smiled, "and keep up the good work."

"I will." Cadence smiled and remained out of the darkness for the rest of the evening.

It had been quite some time since the dark lord pulled at her subconscious, but soon the time would come, a time Cadence was dreading, when he may reach out to her again. The day had been set, the hour and place chosen. While the castle fell dormant for the holidays, Cadence and her professors would attempt the first crossing.


	22. Chapter 22: The Crossing

Chapter 22: The Crossing.

The holiday dawned on a beautiful sunny day. It was the idyllic winter scene of rolling hills, evergreens and snow caps. Inside the castle the scene was one of joy and festivities. Beautifully decorated trees lined the great hall as bows of holy, garlands of cedar and mistletoe decked all of the halls and staircases. The spirit of the season was with everyone as the holiday drew nearer and nearer.

The castle was quick to empty on the day that the holidays arrived, and the Hogwarts express waited at the Hogsmead station, warm and cozy, and ready to take the children and most of the professors back to their other lives. Harry was among those that would stay behind to chaperone the students that had to stay and his children stayed with him. The castle would also be overrun shortly by all those that spent the holidays with the Weasleys. With the continued interest and education of Cadence, the Weasley's decided it would be best to move their holiday celebrations into the castle and help with the final preparation for the initial crossing. McGonagall aggressed to the idea and allowed the invasion to take place. As the Weasleys arrived and the castle became their own play ground, the mood of the institution changed to accommodate one of joyfulness and celebration. Everyone that remained in the school adapted to the relaxed nature and the festive spirit of the holiday and the days passed in joyfulness and excitement as all of the Weasleys began to interact with the remaining children.

Cadence was welcomed into the family by Molly and Arthur when they arrived with Percy and George, just as they had welcomed all of the children that could not return home for the holiday. They gave to the children the love and attention that any parents would give and made those who had very little, feel like they had been given everything. Molly and Arthur were the quintessential foster parent, and acted as such to all who longed for a little compassion in this time away from him. The eldest Weasleys were followed by Bill and Fleur and their family and Charlie arrived last from his travels abroad. Cadence loved the large family from the start and enjoyed hearing all of their stories and learning about their bloodline. She took great pleasure in watching Molly mother and grandmother all the children, not just her own, and prepare them for the festivities that were to arrive. Molly was not a professor, but a true parent and had room in her heart for every child that came into her life. At the same time Neville and Luna stayed behind at the castle to round off the remainder of the army that Dumbledore had suggested and entered into the festivities with all of the Potter and Weasley children. McGonagall also stayed to monitor the remaining students and take time to observe Cadence in her interaction with a purely magical family. The castle was always filled with music, the great hall was decked for the season and joyfulness flowed through many of the people that had come together in family and fellowship within the halls of the ancient castle.

Sadly, with the joy came anticipation. Hermione and Harry had been prepping Cadence for the crossing and as they worked together they all began to understand exactly what was going to happen. Through an opening which was caused by a magical change in the thought patters of the Crosser, similar to Occulmency, the gateway would be opened but until a full connection could be made no one would be able to come through. Cadence would have to each into the gateway and pull the being that has the strongest connection back into the living, closing the gateway behind them when the crossing was finished. Cadence was hesitant to accept the challenge. The idea of raising someone from the dead was causing a terrible moral issue with the young woman and she wanted nothing more then to let sleeping dogs lie, but Harry and Hermione, through the encouragement of Dumbledore, were determined to see the ancient magic through to an end and though the struggle that Cadence was going through was not completely unknown to them, they tried to convince her of the benefits of understanding such a magic.

"I just don't see how a physical gateway can be made," Cadence stated as they discussed the actual act of crossing when everyone had been prepped and present for the first attempt.

"That's where your magic comes in," Hermione stated as she paced holding one of Rowena Ravenclaw's diaries in her hand, "Professor Ravenclaw explains that using a transfiguration on a door way, you can actually create the gateway between worlds. Professor McGonagall has taught you enough now that I am sure you can perform the simple transfiguration."

"Yeah, I can do that, theoretically speaking," Cadence said from where she sat.

"So the idea is that you reach out to someone that is seeking an entrance into this life, from the after life. You transfigure the door way and you reach in. The person will take your hand, and you will pull that person back into this world."

"Sounds simple enough," Ron stated looking from the confused young woman to his wife, "when are we going to do this?"

"I'm ready now," Hermione said, "I am sure that we have gone over this theoretically enough. There is nothing left but to try."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Cadence stated. "I still don't think it is right for anyone to come back from the dead. Once you are dead you should stay dead."

"Under normal circumstances, you would be right," Hermione stated, "but you have a gift and to understand it we have to try and complete it. If, when we truly know what is happening you still feel uncomfortable with the crossing process and the morality of the acts, then we can work to shut the gateway all together and you would not have to do it ever again."

"I still don't think we should even start this," Cadence stated, "I'm really uncomfortable. What if I bring back someone evil?"

"That's why we have brought together out most trusted friends; people who have fought valiantly in terrible situations. If evil is present we will do everything to stop it," Harry stated.

Harry and Hermione proceed, for a long time, trying to convince the young woman that the only way to truly understand the magic was to try the magic, and Cadence tried to make Harry and Hermione see how bad the idea really was. Cadence was terribly tormented by the idea of having killed someone, especially seeing that it was Harry's wife; at the same time she didn't believe that anyone should have the ability of the right to raise another person from the dead. She couldn't explain it but, in a way she believed it was just like murder and she wasn't comfortable continuing, but at last Harry and Hermione prevailed. Cadence relented and the plans went into motion far sooner then she had anticipated.

"We have all the people that we need, let's gather them together and go for it." Ron stated trying to convince the girl that there was not time like the present.

"And what if the connection with Voldemort is the strongest and that's who comes through?" Cadence asked.

"We'll all be ready with a killing curse." Ron stated.

Cadence sighed and accepted her fate. She knew that there wasn't going to be any putting off the inevitable event and so, she consented and the crossing was staged.

Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered the necessary people together and brought them to the office of the headmistress where the crossing would take place. Present among them were the three other members of Dumbledore's army, Luna, Neville and George, as well as Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore and Snape looked on from above as the preparations were made.

Cadence stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the gathered army. She transfigured a free standing doorway in the middle of the room and McGonagall nodded her approval, then Harry moved forward and made direct eye contact with Cadence.

"Alright, are you read?" Hermione asked her wand at the ready.

"Yes, I think so," Cadence answered and nodded to Harry.

"Alright, proceed," McGonagall stated and began walking in a circle around the gathering.

Harry watched Cadence's mind as she proceeded to seek out the connections. Her head filled with voices, millions of then, and he regulated those that called out, putting up walls and blocking attempts of those he through could be Voldemort, then finally the connection happened. He watched as she listened to the voice that called out and attached to her. The voice grew louder and more pleading then Cadence reached out and opened the door. The knobbed turned, the door swung open and everyone watched in anticipation. There was nothing but office when the transfigured door was opened, but Cadence reached in and as the onlookers watched she pulled with all her might. First a hand, then a foot and then a head full of fiery red hair entered from nothingness.

Everyone gasped as the door slammed and the being stood before them.

"Thank you," he said with a smile at Cadence.

"You're welcome." She whispered starting at the person before her.

1"Here," Fred said as he let go of her hand and turned toward his twin brother who stood shock still before him, "I found your ear," Fred said and held it out to George.

"I can't believe this," George gasped taking his ear from his dead brother hand.

"Now we are twins again and no one will know I am back from the dead!" Fred joked and reached out and pulled his twin into an embrace.

"Do you know the pranks we could play now?" George asked as he hugged his twin.

"Oh I do, George," Fred smiled.

"Thank you," George said tears in his eyes as he turned toward Cadence.

"Your brother was the most convening and I've been told about your struggles George, you don't have to thank me, you need your brother." Cadence said shyly.

"What does she mean, George," Fred asked solemnly.

"Our dream died with you, Fred, I just couldn't keep things together." George answered.

"We'll we will have to fix that," Fred smiled, "I have some great ideas for new product lines, if we can borrow some more money," he said and winked at Harry, "we will make the best come back ever. I think our best jokes will be those we can play on the people that don't know I am Fred. There could be two George Weasleys. We could be in two places at once and totally freak people out."

"Shall I call you George then?" George laughed.

"Oh yes," Fred laughed. "but only for now."

"At least we have the old Fred back," Ron sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"And a new one too," Fred and George said together.

"Not really new," Harry laughed, "more like recycled."

"Recycled!" The twins gasped, "We are better then ever!"

"I still don't feel right about this," Cadence said as she looked from Fred to George and then to Snape who watched from the portrait on the wall, "am I not putting everyone in more danger this way?"

"We had to make sure that you could do this," Snape answered, "now we have to teach you how to block all those horrible things that may want to come into this world. That is where the danger will lie."

"This all feels so wrong," Cadence said as she broke down and cried, "It is not for a person to decide who gets to live and who gets to die. It should not be for me to decide who, among hundreds of thousands get to live again."

"We really appreciate what you have done for us," Fred said taking the sobbing girls hand once again; "you have given us the greatest gift of all. I hope you will find some solace in that." he smiled.

"Please promise me that you will do good, fight for what is right and make people happy," Cadence said through her tears, "then I can sleep knowing that I have not been a complete fool."

"We promise," Fred and George said together.

"I can't believe my eyes," Ron stated still staring at his brothers. "It has been so odd seeing only one of you. It is like something had actually gone right for once."

"Its good to see you too, little brother," Fred said and hugged Ron. "But goodness me, how you have grown and married Granger, that is jolly good. When shall I meet my niece and nephew?"

"When you decide to tell everyone in the family what has happened rather than play tricks on them," Hermione smiled as she came forward.

"Oh my dear sister," Fred laughed, "you are a Weasley now."

"I've been a Weasley for nearly twenty years," Hermione laughed.

"I know!" Fred laughed, "I have missed out on so much!"

There was much joy to be shared in the office of the headmistress that night and great plans to be made, a Christmas miracle had been performed and for the first time in twenty years, Fred and George Weasley would celebrate a Christmas holiday together again.


	23. Chapter 23: Ginny's Confession

Chapter 23: Ginny's Confession.

Harry walked away from the happy gathering of Weasleys. He was happy to see Fred and George reunited and he knew that if anyone needed each other like the twins needed each other there were no better candidates in the universe, but he did not understand why his Ginny did not come when Cadence opened the link between worlds. He was certain that had Ginny come forward, Cadence would have attached with her to make right the murder that she had inadvertently committed. He had been present in her mind, listening and hearing all that called out in despair, pleading for return to the ones that they loved, but he did not hear Ginny, nor did Cadence. Harry and Ginny had talked about the attempt, Harry with enthusiasm, for days, but he had never come out and asked her to come forward, he only assumed that she would. His mind was full of questions as he made his way through the castle back to where he knew he would find answers. He wanted to be alone, to let the Weasleys have their moment, but he also wanted to hold his wife again.

The castle halls were deserted as Harry made his way to the second floor and entered his class room and then his private quarters. Ginny's portrait was empty when he walked in, but she was soon with him as well.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Harry answered moodily.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Why didn't you go to Cadence?" Harry asked outright as he looked up at his wife.

"It did work then?" Ginny asked again.

"Yes it did, and your brother came through the gateway." Harry stated.

"Of all the people in the world, Cadence connected with Fred?" Ginny smiled, "George must be so happy. He was lost without his brother."

"I'm lost without you, why didn't you come?" Harry asked again.

"You are not lost," Ginny said, "you are strong, brave, and one of the most powerful wizards alive, you are not lost Harry Potter."

"I want you back," Harry stated.

"And I would love to carry on living with you, Harry, but I have served my purpose and now the fates have decided that you are to carry on without me." Ginny stated. "I don't have any regrets, and if anything were to happen, my children are protected. I didn't go, because I don't have unfinished business."

Harry stared up at his wife, tears in his eyes, but understood what she was saying. Ginny had achieved everything she had ever wanted in the time that she was alive. She had been successful, she had given him the love that he had craved for all of his life and they had a beautiful family together. With her death she had bestowed on her children a protection far stronger then any other magic and with his position as Professor she could watch her children through their education and be present in a way that she could have never been had she lived.

Ginny smiled down at Harry as she watched his mood change. She had made him think and see all of the happiness they had shared, that they still shared.

"Even though I am not with you, to hold you and to comfort you, I am still here." She said. "And George was losing everything, he lost who he was when his brother died, his business was failing and his ideals were falling away from him. Fred and George as we knew them could never exist without one another."

"George changed in an instant," Harry stated, "There was disbelief and then joy, absolute joy when his brother reached out and hugged him."

"That's how it should be," Ginny smiled, "and what are their plans to tell my mother of her resurrected son?"

"I'm sure it will be a huge joke." Harry laughed

"We should return to the great hall. My mother has my portrait there and we are all celebrating together. Join them, and I will meet you down there." Ginny said.

"I would like to see the reaction," Harry smiled.

"I hope we haven't missed it." Ginny giggled and disappeared.

Harry made his way back through the school, his mood lighter, but his heart still aching. He understood what Ginny was saying and was happy to know that her life had been such a great success, and that he had been a part of it, but he wanted to be selfish and he wanted her back. He knew that if Cadence did open up the gateway again, Ginny would not go and that he would have to one day truly come to terms with the death of his wife, but in this world where magic gave them so many amazing things, Harry was happy that he could see and speak to the woman he had loved nearly all his life.


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Celebrations

Chapter 24: Christmas Celebrations.

The clock in the great hall chimed the hour and announced the beginning of a brand new day. Christmas was upon them and in the spirit of the holidays the Weasleys and Potters were all gathered together at midnight for one final gathering to celebrate. Soon they would all retire to their own chambers for rest, only to return for presents in the early morning hours, but the family had a tradition and the midnight hour was now upon them.

Harry walked into the great hall before the rest of his friends had returned from the headmistress' office. He realized that they were more then likely planning Fred's grand entrance and so he was not going to let anything slip. He winked at the portrait of Ginny that sat on the table with her mother, father and brothers gathered around. Hugo and Rose were with their grandmother as well as Harry's three children but George, Ron and Hermione had not yet returned.

"Well did it work?" Molly asked as she poured Harry a glass of champagne.

"We want to know," Fleur said her French accent hard to understand, "it is such an interesting time."

"It was confusing," Harry stated as he heard the door open and saw Ron and Hermione walk into the room hand in hand.

Ron winked at Harry before he scooped his cheerful son into his arms and Hermione moved to hug her sister in law. Fred followed them but George had stayed behind. Fred put on a look of displeasure and sadness as he took a seat beside his mother. Harry watched him closely seeing him struggle to not give away the joke, but Harry could tell that the son wanted to reach out and hug his mother for the first time in twenty years. Harry smiled to himself and fell silent.

"So, Harry wont give away any of the particulars," Arthur Weasley said from the head of the table. "Who will be the first to spill the beans?"

"Shouldn't it wait, we have a Weasley tradition to attend to," Ron stated as he accepted a glass of champagne from his mother.

Bill, Charlie and Percy all nodded their agreement.

"It is midnight," Ginny stated from behind her frame.

"It is Christmas day," Molly Weasley said happily. "And I am so happy that we can all be together to share it."

"You forgot to bring Fred along," Fred said pretending to be his brother, "we are not all here."

"I'm sorry George, we did bring Fred," Arthur said motioning to the empty portrait. "He's just not here yet."

"He knows about our tradition, why would he not be here?" Fred asked forcing himself to look somber.

"I'm sorry dear," Molly said as she reached out and took her sons hand.

Fred smiled weakly at his mother. His eyes had filled with tears but not tears of sorrow, they were tears of Joy. He had longed to be with his family again.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall flew open and George sauntered in.

"Sorry I'm late, just had to grab a few present!" George stated wearing a festive hat and carrying a sack full of gifts. "And I had to have Hermione reattach my ear."

Molly let out a shriek as her eyes few to the son that walked into the room.

"Fred?" Arthur asked shocked as he looked from one twin to the other.

"Oh mon Dieu, it worked!" Fleur gasped.

"I'm Fred mother," Fred said squeezing her hand more tightly, "that is George."

Molly collapsed into her son's arms, tears running down her cheeks, "my darling son!" she sobbed. "Fred, it is really you?"

"I am happy to see you too," He whispered his own tears flowing freely. "My tricks always came naturally but sitting here beside you, I almost let it slip. I just wanted a hug." He smiled.

"What a wonderful Christmas gift," Molly whispered as she cupped Fred's face in her hands. "But why didn't you just tell us?" she asked looking around at those who already knew the Christmas secret.

"Because it wouldn't be very proper if we didn't let the twins make a joke out of everything," Harry smiled, "we've been waiting for twenty years for a good Weasley prank. At last, we've got our dynamics back."

"I can't believe it," Molly sobbed as she hugged both of her twins. "You boys, always full of surprises!"

"And he brought me my ear back," George said showing off his returned appendage, "don't I look great, and oh so symmetrical now?"

"You do," Molly said through her giggles and tears.

"Thanks Hermione, for the excellent appendage reconstruction," George stated.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione laughed. "That's all you're getting from me!" she said with a wink.

"I believe I owe it to you for teaching Cadence how to return my brother to me. I would be an ingrate if I did not owe you so much more then what you've already done for me," George said as he sat down beside Hermione and hugged her. "As much as it was the work of Cadence, I don't think I will be able to thank you enough for your expertise as a teacher. Without you Hermione, this would have never happened."

"And so we will toast Hermione for her brilliant mind on this Christmas morn!" Fred said as he took a glass of champagne and followed through with the Weasley Christmas tradition.

"To Hermione," they all cheered together and Hermione blushed.

The merriment of the Weasleys lasted into the early hours of the morning. Arthur proceeded to toast all of his children and marvel at what they had achieved and who sat with him at the table. None of the Weasleys could bear to part with each other through the amazement of having one of their fallen back with them again. The younger children fell asleep in their parent's arms, as the happy family sat and retold all that had happened in the past twenty years and enjoyed the company of one another.

George and Fred began their planning right away, as if they had never stopped and watching them scheme and plan brought laughter to all who gathered around them. The life came back to George and the mischief returned to both of their eyes. Hogwarts had been the beginning of their antics; it was only fitting that it would begin again within the hallowed halls of their Alma Madder.

"James, do not get any ideas from your uncles," Ginny said to her son as she watched his eyes grow wide at their plans.

"Why would you think I should get any ideas?" James asked shaking his head, "It's Albus you have to watch out for."

"Don't worry, love, I'll keep and eye on James," Harry said and patted his son's head.

"I worry about you, Harry," Ginny smiled, "you love their antics as much as they do. How much money have you pledged to them to get these ideas off the ground?"

"As much as they need," Harry laughed.

"Harry is our favorite brother," Fred and George stated together.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ginny smiled.

"We plan to hire James for the summer months," Fred stated.

"We'll teach him proper work ethics," George added.

"Can I go work for them Dad?" James asked with a smile.

"Not a chance," Harry stated.

"How about me?" Albus asked.

"No!" Harry laughed, "and don't even think about it Lily."

"I wasn't Papa," Lily smiled sweetly; "I was hoping you would let me go to Paris with my aunt and uncle to learn to speak French."

"Why is it, that women are always the more reasonable gender?" Harry asked as he looked at his wife.

"Because we're always smarter," Ginny laughed. "And we always get our way!"

"Alright, I get the hint," Harry stated, "yes Lily, you may go to Paris."

"Dad, that's not fair," James stated.

"You can go to, if you want." Harry said, "you're sister could use a chaperone."

"Ew no," James stated, "I plan to let my brain rot over the summer."

"You let your brain rot all the time," Lily stated with a laugh.

"Squirt, I'm still bigger than you and older than you," James said staring down his little sister.

"Alright, children, that's enough," Molly chirped happily. "I think it is time that you had all better head off to bed. There will be presents waiting for you all in the morning."

The Weasley and Potter children did as they were told and rushed off to their respective dorms. The adults also dispersed to their assigned quarters and peace fell over the castle as the joys of the season came to everyone.


	25. Chapter 25: The Holiday Ends

Chapter 25: The Holiday Ends

The holidays flew by for the happy gathering of students, professors; family and friends and the castle and village of Hogsmead were lively and exciting. The teaching had been put on hold for all of the pleasures that life had to offer and the weather around the sleepy village remained surprisingly bright and inviting. There were happy times spent by all of the Weasleys and Potters in the simplest forms. They frolicked around the castle grounds, ran amuck within the halls and rested peacefully in the safety of the ancient building. But it could not last long and soon the end came and classes would recommence. Fred and George were excited to find themselves back in the thick of their business, creating and amusing each other. Their plans for the shop had exploded as they reunited and much of the holiday was spent in excited anticipation for the trick and the new products they would create.

"I am glad you are giving us the heads up on so many of your ideas," Hermione stated one night as the great hall hosted a feast for those who remained in the castle.

"You are as excited as we are, aren't you Hermione?" George asked.

"Our products are entertainment for all ages," Fred laughed.

"No I am more interested in knowing what is happening so that I will know what to expect when the products go to market. I don't need to be caught off guard when my students start setting off exploding quills or setting fire to the desks." Hermione stated.

"Oh we haven't told you everything," George said shaking his finger in her face.

"Why did you have to become a Professor anyway?" Fred asked, "You used to be cool Hermione."

"We're all professors now," Ron stated.

"But you were never cool Ron," George stated.

"I teach flying! How is that not cool?" Ron asked.

"Harry teaches defense against the dark arts that's way cooler then you," George said.

"Harry has always been cooler then you Ron," Fred stated.

"Thanks guys," Harry said as he tried to down play the situation. "But you're just saying that because I'm not your brother."

"But you are," George said, "you married our sister, so that gives up full reign to harass you, but you did defeat Voldemort so that gives you way more street cred then little Ronald."

"Hey I was there too!" Ron said offended.

"Yeah so were we," George stated.

"I died, remember" Fred added.

"That makes you so bad ass," George stated as he high fived his brother.

The happiness of the Weasleys to have Fred back was immeasurable. Everyone who came into contact with the twins was shocked and excited at the turn of events. It was a wonderful time for the family.

At the same time, it was a burden on another. Since opening the gateway the first time Cadence could not help but hear the constant pleas of so many who had gone before her and wanted to find a way back. She could hardly hear anything but the begging voices and it tormented her knowing that she could help them, but she was also appalled by the idea that anyone could resurrect another person from the dead. She felt that it was wrong morally and hated that she had been the one to do it. She began to regret every accepting McGonagall's offer to come and study and teach. She saw the happiness and was accepted so openly by the Weasleys for what she had done, and she loved how happy and complete the twins seemed together, but she still felt a strange twinge of dread about her newfound ability and had the Weasleys only known that she had been the means to the end of one of their other children, she was certain they would not see her as kindly as they did. Cadence was filled with guilt and remorse whenever she saw the happy family and so she avoided any contact with the Weasleys as long as they were at the castle. She remained alone with her tormented thoughts while happiness bloomed all around her. She longed for an end to all the insanity that had come to her life and somewhere off in the deepest recesses of her mind she knew that a greater evil lurked. The idea that her thoughts would never again be her on brought a dullness to Cadence and she wanted only peace and the beautiful melodies that long ago made her happy.

Cadence had not heard Voldemort again since Harry had helped her; she could see the walls in her own mind and took comfort in knowing that they were there. Being conscious of the walls in her own mind was the first steps to her learning the art of Occulmency but she was unsure of that as well. She still felt uncomfortable with her ability and though many around her praised her progress, she could still see the improvement that could be made.

As the holiday came to an end and the students flocked back to the castle, Cadence took comfort in knowing that soon she would be back to her old routine of teaching and her mind would be occupied by other things. She had never been happier to see the return of so many people and the hustle and bustle of her world returned.


	26. Chapter 26: New Found Fame

Chapter 26: New Found Fame.

Word spread quickly about the miraculous rebirth of Fred Weasley. The twins had tried to keep the secret as long as possible but with their reunion came the desire to play tricks and soon more people then just their family knew about what had happened. Their business boomed with the influx of excitement and awe over the extinct art and the first returned wizard that even the ministry showed interest and the castle of Hogwarts, in the beginning of the new term, often played host to many dignitaries and investigative reporters as they came in search of the first Crosser in generations.

Cadence avoided contact with the outside world as much as she possibly could but there were days when people lurked through the castle and bombarded her with questions. The influx made her more reluctant and, just as Harry had done in the beginning, Cadence out right refused to see anyone outside of class hours. Her students were the only people to bring any light into her world and even they were being caught up in the mast hysteria.

McGonagall and Harry worked diligently to keep the school as routine as possible even with the rumors that began to fly around. Fred and George Weasley were often found on the front page of the Daily Profit and though the interviews were always about the reunion, they spoke highly of the ordeal and their new line of jokes and apparel to come out of the shop. Their inspiration being primarily the reunion, they had conjured up tricks and illusions to make people disappear and reappear and the new jokes flew off the shelves of their booming business. The students at Hogwarts flocked for the order forms and soon the school was a buzz, literally, with bee bombs and Weasley wizzles and wheezes, which acted as ailment to get students out of classes. Students disappeared and reappeared with flashes of smoke and flames and the disruption to the classes was unavoidable. The items were soon added the band item list, but the excitement had spread. Students flocked to see Professor Pillsbury and marvel at her talent. Professors asked for her advice or if she had spoken to their lost loved one and Cadence fell deeper into her self as she hid from the new found fame.

While the interruptions plagued the school, Harry also stepped forward into his unofficial role to help lighten the stress on both McGonagall and Cadence. He gave statements to the press, acted as liaison to Cadence and kept the students busy with their tasks and away from all of the rumors. He worked primarily in the role of disciplinarian and in a short time had handed out more detentions then Snape had in his entire life time. Students had been doing all that they could to give the press what they wanted and they wandered the halls taking photographs of the unsuspecting teacher anything she left her classroom and Harry was right on their heals to confiscate the photos and send them right to the detention hall.

Cadence had agreed, when everything came to a head, to one interview with the Daily Profit in the hopes that it would settle down the attack on the school, but when it had been published and the paper was passed up and down the great hall at meal times, Cadence realized that it was just the beginning. The owls started arriving by the hundreds with letters from people begging to hear from their loved one, to have them returned to them and to offer her positions and riches within the ministry of magic to bring back all of the most prodigious and prolific figures in magical history.

"I can't believe all this chaos," Cadence stated as she threw another letter into the fire of her class room. "It's ridiculous. I told the interviewer that I wasn't performing anymore crossing out of principle and moral conflicts and yet I am bombarded by the masses begging for their loved ones and the ministry wants Dumbledore back like its no body's business."

"Dumbledore won't come to you even if you did accept the offers from the ministry," Harry stated. "He was bombarded all his life to take on more of a role in the ministry and he refused it at every turn. Why would he come back to this life just to humor them now?"

"I don't know," Cadence sighed. "But I wouldn't do it for all the riches in the world. I can only hope that it will die down soon enough, or that I may go insane and land myself in some asylum to be protected and pampered."

"It will die down sooner or later," Harry stated as he sat with her through another wave of owls.

"Has it died down for you?" Cadence asked skeptically.

"No," Harry answered. "Insanity may be a good idea."

"I didn't think so," Cadence said angrily and tossed a screeching owl a coin to get it out of her office. "I wish we had never attempted it. You should have let Riddle kill me and put me out of my misery."

"It's too late to wish now," Harry said, "What is done is done."

"How do you get any work done?" Cadence asked, "My students don't want to pay any attention to what I say musically anymore, all they want to talk about is the crossing. I have assigned papers and theory for a week now in the hopes that they would get the hint, but it hasn't worked and nearly every one of them has composed a piece about my powers. If I have to listen to another song about raising the dead I may scream."

"You'll just have to be more aggressive," Harry said, "you must know some violent, frightening music, scare them into submission with a work of high angst and anger to show off your temper."

"I wish it were that easy, but some of these kids are so angsty and moody as it is they would want that all the time and it would just prove to be more anti productive." Cadence stated. "What do I have to do? Yell at them?" she asked.

"Maybe, if you think that will work," Harry smiled, "tell them to sit down, shut up and put the instrument to their face! Or, if you prefer, I can bring in a portrait of Snape and he can intimidate your students into submission."

"That might work." Cadence said, "I am just worried that I will take all of the fun out of the music and then the magic won't happen as it ought to."

"You'll find a way around it," Harry said as he stood and headed for the door.

"When are we going to start our lessons again?" she asked following him. "I have got to shut up the voices, they are driving my insane."

"You wanted insanity, remember," Harry joked.

"I'd like to make it to the end of term before full insanity sets in," Cadence laughed.

"I'd like to start soon," he answered, "the sooner I can get you to block off your own mind the better."

"I just hope it works," Cadence sighed and watched as Harry marched off to his own classroom scolding students who stared and apprehending banned items at every turn.

Harry was made for authority; at least Cadence believed that he was. He was respected, authoritative, and knew exactly how to discipline the students; all while continuing to be a brilliant teacher, mentor and inspiration to so many who called him Professor. She hoped that some day he would see that he was meant to be a staple of the school, more so then he already was, and one day she hoped that he would follow through with the ideas and offers that had been presented to him. One day Harry Potter would make a fantastic headmaster, he just needed to realize it himself.


	27. Chapter 27: The Occulmen

Chapter 27: The Occulmen.

Spring came to Hogwarts before things really started to settle down. There were still media people trying to get a glimpse at the Crosser or to gain a statement from the school, and like the paparazzi they managed the strangest things to gain access to the school. Some even ventured as far as climbing unprotected into the Walloping Willow if only to land them selves in the schools hospital wing and have access to the castle that ways. But at last, among all of the chaos and corruption, the students settled into their routines and the looming end of year exams started to take their tolls on everyone. The professors of the school had taken on a different strategy to gain their students attention and put much more emphasis on the exam period then they usually would, but it seemed to work and the students set about their schooling with diligence and near enthusiasm.

With the finer weather of spring also brought a desire to be out in the ground and many of the students gained a new found wonder for the glories of the Hogwarts campus. Cadence felt the same pull of the castle and its beauty, and often took herself out into the grounds whenever she needed and escape. The beauty of the late and the still reverence of the monument erected to Dumbledore pulled her down to the waters edge and more often then not, McGonagall managed to sneak down there with her.

"I think this is the only peacefulness I have found," Cadence said one afternoon as she listened to the song of the mermaids that dwelled beneath the glass surface of the water.

"Dumbledore loved it done here. The more time I spend by the water, the more I understand why." Minerva smiled as they walked along. "You are right; there is peacefulness about this place, more so then anywhere else on campus."

"And a purity of the song and the music that they water creatures produce," Cadence smiled as the song filled the still morning air. "I would have liked to be a mermaid I think." She added playfully.

"More so than the magical being that you already are?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Cadence answered honestly, "though I have loved being at Hogwarts and I do regret not coming when I was young, I am finding myself too tormented by what magic has brought to my life. I am depressed by it and there are days when I find it truly a chore to try and be happy when all I want to do is fall away from this place and get lost in the life I once had."

"I am sorry that you feel like that," Minerva said, "if there is anything I can do to help, you know that my door is always open."

"you have done so much already and I cannot be ungrateful for all that you have given me in opportunity," Cadence said, "maybe I will learn to be peaceful is I can truly loose myself in all of the wonders that the magical world holds, but for now, I think I would prefer to let my misery take its course. It is sure to pass like everything else in life."

McGonagall and Cadence walked on in silence as the mermaids song filled the spring morning. The wonders of the magical world were great and yet so were the horrors it would seem.

The Quiddich pitch was also a prime attraction for the students of the school. Every day was a new day that found it bustling with practice and matches. The Quiddich season had returned in full force and the games were fast paced and distracting to everyone, even the professors, and they cheered as loudly as the students. Harry took it upon himself to teach Cadence the basics about the game and as they teams took to the field and the professors filled the bleachers with the students, Cadence allowed herself to get lost in the excitement and the rivalries. Cadence, early on in her time at Hogwarts had taken a liking to the Ravenclaw house and all that it stood for, she soon became an avid fan of their Quiddich team and sported their colours. It was sad for the Gryffindors who had spent so much time teaching her, but they could tell that her heart and her mind belonged to the Ravenclaw house.

"She would have been sorted to Ravenclaw, there is no doubt," Hermione stated no day before a match in which Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were playing and in which Cadence had acquired a yellow and black scarf for the cool weather.

"You are absolutely right," Harry laughed, "A raven among griffins is what she is."

"That's all fine and good, but she better know that Gryffindor is going to win this match," Ron stated as they all headed down to the field.

"We'll see, Weasley," Cadence smiled, "our beaters are far more skilled then yours." She added playfully.

"Do you even know what the beater does?" Ron laughed.

"They beat the bludgers around the pitch," Cadence said proudly, "and send them right at the Gryffindors!"

"You've been paying attention," Harry laughed and was caught up in the excitement of the growing crowd.

With the routine of the term the students also found many other things to occupy their time and push their studies out of their minds. The dueling club was reestablished and monitored by Harry and Ron and the students continued to make their weekend visits to Hogsmead and bask in the warmth and calmness of the spring sunshine when they most needed the break from their work. Chess matches were played when rain plagued the castle and Ron had been established as the primary chess instructor and most of his students came out to learn the game and practice with their professors.

Harry, in this time of peace and quiet, began his lessons in occulmency with Cadence. He had decided on a different strategy then what Snape had taken, but at the same time he insisted that the lessons take place in his class room where Snape could observe and again give his input. Cadence made great strides in the art, as much of her training in crossing mimicked that of the Occulmen. She learned to see into her mind in ways that, when Harry had learned, were foreign to him and though the walls were difficult to establish for her, she started to make progress and was able to silence many of the voices that called out to her and let the simpler pleasures take up their primary occupation of her leaguer time.

"I'm very proud of you," Harry said one day after a long and exhausting lessons where he worked to break down her walls with his Legilimency and she built them back up. "This was so hard for me to learn. You've done really well."

"I am happy you think so," Cadence smiled, "I may not be as proficient as you, but I can feel it working. Thank you for all the help that you have given me."

"You're welcome." Harry smiled and began to pack up his things.

"I hope that you don't mind continuing to monitor the walls that are blocking out Voldemort." Cadence said as she too began to pack up her things to retire for the evening.

"For now, it's not a problem," Harry said cheerfully, "while we're working together in the castle its convenient, but you'll eventually have to do it on your own."

"I know," Cadence said with a sigh. "I just hope I can learn enough by the end of the term."

"I'm sure you will," Harry smiled, "you are making amazing strides already. I believe that Occulmency has always been a gift for those who were crossers. Or at least that's what Hermione's research seems to be telling us."

Cadence laughed and waved as she left the room. She had been putting up a front for most of the spring. Everyone seemed so pleased with her. Her work was thriving, her advancements were quick and her students were among the most productive the school had seen in years, but Cadence was miserable. No matter how hard she tried or how much work everyone was putting into her education she felt like she was a burden on them all. Hermione dedicated her time to studying the history of the crosser, learning new and exciting things every day, but to Cadence she believed that a brilliant witch such as Hermione could be researching and studying things of greater value than the freak reoccurrence of an extinct genetic anomaly. Harry worked harder than anyone and was pleased with his developing methods as teacher of occulmency, but in Cadence's mind, he was wasting his time on her when he could be learning the tasks of a headmaster and furthering his career. And everyone else was conscious of her special gifts and worked to make her accepted and content within the magical world, but for Cadence she felt like she was taking their attention away from the things that once made them truly happy.

When Cadence found herself alone, her thoughts always drifted to what could have happened had she not come to Hogwarts, had the genes not been her curse and had she just been another witch among the millions or had she not been magical at all. The school would have thrived as it had for millions of years. The students would be dedicated to their studies, play their sports and join in their clubs as usual. The professors would teach with the same gusto that they had done in previous years and would have enjoyed their leaguer time rather then spend it trying to teach a stubborn young woman who had hidden from her magic for as long as she could. She could have come to this place as a child, grown up as they all had, and moved on with her life, but this mistake of genetic had stopped it and ultimately she was alone in the world and plagued with the knowledge that if Voldemort came to threaten to kill once again it would be all her fault.


	28. Chapter 28L The End of Term

Chapter 28: The End of Term.

The beautiful magic of the music professor filled the great hall once again as the term came to a close. As predicted by Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor had won their final game against Hufflepuff but just barely and as the excitement and celebrations wound down, and the student enjoyed one last entertainment before their exams started; the weight of the year seemed to wash over everyone. The gentle music of the final performance filled the hall and told the story of a peaceful time when the magical world was celebrating the goodness of their prosperity. It was inspired by the time Cadence spent in peaceful revelries by the calmness of the lake. The music was light, the magic was gentle and the students fell into the enchantment as they watched the progress of the peaceful times.

Cadence had decided that her students would participate in a musical adventure discovering what she had stolen from herself many years ago. Her regret of not having taken the opportunity to come and learn and be at peace with the magic as she had found in the early part of this year, was something she hoped her students would learn to appreciate. Although there had been some trying times in this one year, there was also some very good times and as the music filled the great hall Cadence thought back on the acceptance and love she had witnessed.

When the music ended and the recital came to an end the students disbursed once more into the depths of the castle to prepare for the first day of their exams and the professors once again gathered in fellowship to congratulate each other on the year and all that they had accomplished by their students. Looking back on the year, many of them realized that even with the distractions and the rumors, they year had carried on as many before this had and they were pleased with the general progress that many of the students had made. All of the professors had their favorite moments and remembered them with fondness.

Cadence took this opportunity to thank all of her new friends and to try to convince them that she was appreciative for all of the things they had done for her and her education. They had all worked so very hard to make her feel welcome, and to accept her into their world. She really did feel a fondness for them all but at the same time she was filled with guilt. Her mind was plagued with horrible thoughts and her stubbornness had made many in the magical world angry. The owls had changed from pleas to bring back loved ones to demands and then they turned into angry scolding letters that blamed her for being selfish. The professors who had worked diligently with Cadence were happy to accept her thanks and told her of the wonderful new magic that they had experience by her music. There was love and friendship present among the faculty on this the last day of their class period.

After spending time with the faculty laughing and reminiscing about the year Cadence turned her mind to other things. She was ready, at last, to attempt something that she had been avoid all year. She found a moment among the chatter and niceties to asked Harry to take her to a place that she had been avoiding. With McGonagall's consent Harry led Cadence through the empty halls and up to the office of the Headmistress.

"My I have a private word with you, Professor Dumbledore," Cadence asked as she stood in the middle of the room and Harry left her with a wave and a smile.

The other portraits that lined the walls of the headmistresses office emptied as Dumbledore nodded his consent to the young woman and she watched tentatively as they all disbursed.

"I want to apologize for my avoidance all year," Cadence said once they were left alone. "I was foolish to not see how extremely important you have been to this amazing place but I was not ready for anyone to know the true extent of my secrets and I knew by meeting with you that something would be let go. I thank you for taking such care to keep the secret yourself."

"You told me a long time ago, Cadence, that you didn't want to be here." Dumbledore stated, "I tried so hard to get you to accept this time and this place, but I knew that the magic would always be with you."

"You were right," Cadence smiled, "in so many ways and I fought the magic so hard. I regret it and I regret what happened because of my foolishness."

"You have been forgiven for what happened and your abilities are getting stronger with every attempt you make. I am very proud of you and so would your ancestors be." Dumbledore smiled.

"I wish I could believe that," Cadence said sadly, "but I am afraid that I will always be a disappointment to the pure blood that runs through my veins."

"We, all of us, are full of secrets," Dumbledore said, "why should you not have a few."

"My secrets have terrible consequences," Cadence said, "but I want to know something. What became of my people? Were they all killed by natural causes or was this gene a true curse on us all?" she asked.

"Historically speaking, Crossers were always quite unstable, it's part and parcel of the magic that you possess." Dumbledore stated in a matter of fact tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Did they regret what they did when bringing people back to those they loved?" Cadence asked.

"I believe some of them did," Dumbledore answered suspicion in his voice, "your great, great, aunt Rowena was greatly troubled by some of the connections she had made and I believe she even regretted it. By the end of her lifetime she had stopped the connections all together."

"She learned to live with the torment, I believe," Cadence stated.

"She did, but she was tormented as you say." Dumbledore said panic in his tone. "I hope that you are learning to deal with the torment and are finding the finer things in life to hold onto."

"I'm not that strong, Albus, I never have been and if I continue to hear the voice of evil in the deepest recesses of my mind, I may go mad," Cadence stated, "and if I were the means for bringing evil upon the world, I would not be able to live with myself."

"What are you saying, Cadence?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answered.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I'm just sorry that I have to be a disappointment." She said and stepped across the room to a large gilded mirror that stood against one wall.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked panic and fear hitting him at once.

"Please tell Harry I am truly sorry about Ginny, I never meant for it to happen," Cadence said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I would like to stay here; I have been my happiest at Hogwarts. A place by the lake would suit me very well." She added and raised her wand.

"Snape!" Dumbledore cried as the killing curse rang through the headmistress's office and then silence fell all around.


	29. Chapter 29: It Is Finished

Chapter 29: It Is Finished

Harry stood over the body of the still music professor, a look of peace on her face. He had not made it back in time. Snape had rushed but the damage had been done. He had entered his frame in time to see the girl hit the floor, the remnants of the curse still glittering in the air as he turned and rushed to fine Harry. Snape arrived in the classroom that held another of his portraits but the defense teacher was not to be found. Harry had felt a tingling on his forehead and then calmness came again. He left the gathering of professors and walked back to the second floor. He checked Cadence's classroom, found it silent and moved on to his own where he found Snape; sadness and distress on the potions masters face. The gateway between worlds was once again closed and Voldemort was suppressed for now, but sadness was about to capture the castle once more that year.

A great sadness fell over the whole population of Hogwarts; the students and faculty, who had come to admire and adore Professor Pillsbury, because distraught and fell into disbelief with the news of her passing. They had all truly come to love the soft-spoken shy little teacher who smiled at the simplest of melodies and found joy in a pile of feathers. The details of her death remained a close guarded secret and the cause of death that was released to the public told only of the dangers that such a magic as that which a crosser possessed could be understood. The papers reported that Professor Pillsbury had been killed by and improper gateway, some even speculated the unthinkable and blamed the Dark Lord for the incident, but those who knew her best had to come to terms with the idea of her taking her own life.

"She was morally disturbed by the idea," Hermione whispered as the body was removed from the castle, "she didn't agree with what the magic could do and she felt she couldn't control it."

"She blamed herself for too many terrible things," Minerva added. "I can't believe that her music is going to end like this. I didn't see it coming."

"I don't think any of us did," Fred said. He and George had arrived with the rest of the Weasleys at the news of her death.

"She wanted to protect us all from the Dark Lord," Harry stated and followed as the body was carried down to the lake where another monument stood and marked the passing of a favorite Professor.

Cadence was buried near Dumbledore as they had discussed in their first and final meeting at Hogwarts. Her story was chronicled by Hermione Granger-Weasley and was published in the months following her death. Dumbledore, after the passing, had given up his secret about the girl. When she was young she was of a poor, but pureblood family, the descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw and a prime candidate if there was ever to be a resurgence of the extinct gene. Dumbledore had witnessed it, years before, in the girl he had tried so desperately to convince to take up her wand and attend the school of her heritage. She would have been a student in the final year of Dumbledore's Headmastership at Hogwarts, but she had refused for the music that she had heard in her heart. Dumbledore had helped to suppress the magic and honor the girl's wishes. All of this was told to Hermione in confidence and was written in honor of a teacher that brought music into the lives of so many. A portrait of the music professor was commissioned and hung among those who had also come and gone as professors and she took up her place among them in the halls of the school. Music was offered again the following year, by a Professor hand picked by McGonagall to follow in the same ways of Professor Pillsbury and the first recital of the following year told the story of the teacher who's life of magic had be cut short.

The year came to an end in a somber way. The students finished their exams and boarded the Hogwarts express again without celebration; the summer sun beckoning them onward to a more restful time.

"We can never have a quiet year at this school," Hermione stated as they watched the train take the students away.

"Not while the three of us are here," Ron stated.

"Are you going to come back next year Harry," Hermione asked seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Ron and I will be here and so will Neville and Luna." She said enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Harry answered, pain in his eyes as the train disappeared into the forests.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

Chapter 30: Epilogue

September woke the slumbering town of Hogsmead once again as the Hogwarts express pulled into the station and hundreds of students, new and old, disembarked for another year at Hogwarts. The professors had returned, well in advance of the students, and Hagrid has worked to primp the castle for another exciting year. The candles were lit, the house colours flew with pride and the clock at the castle entrance chimed the arrival.

"Well dad, here we are again," James said as he and his father walked up the steps that led into the entrance of the castle, "another year beginning."

"Your final year here," Harry said with a nod. "Where has the time gone? It feels like only yesterday I held you in my arms and saw my future unfolding with anticipation."

"Don't get all mushy on me dad, you knew this was coming," James laughed.

"What do you plan to do after this?" Harry asked trying to hide his emotions.

"I'm going to apply for the Auror program with the ministry," James stated proudly, "my best grades are in Defense and Potions and Professor Snape suggested that I take up the family crusade. I figured that it is the right course for a son of the great Harry Potter."

"So you don't want to be a professor then?" Harry laughed.

"Oh no, Defense against the Dark Arts is cursed," James stated, "Besides then what would you do?"

"It's not cursed anymore," Harry retorted, "I've made it into my second year as a professor without dying. That's practically unheard of for a DA professor."

"And who's fault was that." James stated as he raised his eyebrow to his father.

"It's my fault," Harry laughed, "well more Tom Riddle's fault but I did add to that."

"And who better to break the curse then you," James stated.

"You won't be able to let any of your grades slip this year," Harry laughed,  
"and I won't go easy on you, my boy."

"I'm aware of that," James laughed, "there is all the added pressure of being the best this year."

"Oh really? How so?" Harry asked as he rose and eyebrow to his son mimicking the look and solidifying the family resemblance between him and his son.

"It wouldn't look good for the son of the assistant Headmaster to fail miserably in his education at Hogwarts," James laughed.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," Harry joined in the laughter.

"But you have to know, I may get into some fights this year," James said cautiously.

"Thanks for the heads up, but why?" Harry asked putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Lily has a boyfriend," James stated, "and Albus and I just aren't ready for that yet."

"Neither am I." Harry said with a look of distress, "I was not informed of this development, why?"

"Because you have other things to take care of, and it's a brother's job to scare away all possible suitors that may come along," James stated. "You can deal with all the other couples snogging away in the halls of your school, leave Lily to us."

"I am not cut out for this!" Harry sighed, "I wish your mother was here."

"So do we," James said, "but you're going to be great, dad, one of the best I'm sure." he smiled as he looked into his fathers eyes and then into the great hall at the gathering of students, "They already admire you."

"Whether I deserve it or not, is the question," Harry laughed and shooed his son away. "Go enjoy your last year."

James waved to his father and then joined the multitudes of students in the great hall. Harry scanned the crowd for his younger children. Albus had found his way to the head of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the previous years Quiddich team. Harry was certain the only thing on their minds was the upcoming Quiddich trials and the new season. He continued to scan the crowded hall and found his little girl who sat mid way down the table cuddling with a boy clearly a year or two older than she was. Harry was uncomfortable with the idea of his children growing up so fast but he watched as his sons put the young boy in his place with a glance and a wave of their wands. Harry laughed to himself as McGonagall met him in the entrance with a double line of first year students, all fresh faced and scared out of their minds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Professor Potter. He is our assistant Headmaster; he will escort you in for the sorting service." Minerva said addressing the students that stared and whispered as they watched Harry.

"It's him," one little girl squeaked fearfully.

"It's really him," another boy stated.

"Yes, yes, it is Harry Potter! Note the scar now because Professor Potter likes to hand out detention and after tonight that is a punishable offence." McGonagall stated disapprovingly, "you will have seven years to marvel at him. For now we have business to attend to. You can all only hope to be sorted into his house."

"You are the house master for Gryffindor, are you not professor?" a small girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes asked as she smiled up at him.

"Indeed I am, Miss Weasley," Harry smiled at his niece.

"You are a Weasley?" another child asked excitedly and the gathering of students started to buzz with excitement.

Rose nodded pleasantly and turned back to the front of the line.

Minerva smiled mockingly as she passed the sorting hat to Harry, winked and walked on into the great hall. Harry could hear her address the gathered crowed, introduce the start of a new term and prepare the multitudes of second through seventh year students for the sorting ceremony. He waited while he watched Minerva take her place at the head of the faculty table and the candles danced in the enchanted ceiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said as he turned back to look down at the gathering of first years, "you have all been very lucky to be admitted into such a prestigious school as this. We have a vast and very intriguing history that you are all now apart of. I hope you enjoy your time with us. Now, if you would please follow me, we will get this term on its way." He added and walked down the length of the great hall the mass of first years hot on his heals and the sorting hat humming gently to itself pleased with the prospects of another year.


End file.
